Restoration II - The Story Continues
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: The journey continues as Thranduil returns to Mirkwood where he thinks he belongs. But have things changed more than he knows, or likes?
1. Chapter 1

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Note: Yes I have returned for more, how much more not sure as yet, as the muse flings ideas and thoughts into my head. I've a bit of time coming for the next few weeks so hopefully things will flow quickly and happily from my gypsy.

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

CHAPTER ONE:

Thranduil stood on the edge of the sweeping platform that held his throne, a view that should have lifted his spirits, should have made him smile with deep satisfaction, yet it did not. Indeed, instead the sight of the cavern before him with its multiple levels and graceful arching bridges left him feeling oddly bereft.

He couldn't understand it, tried not to dwell on the odd feeling at all, yet it sat in the back of his mind and would not be denied.

With a deep sigh he turned from the depths of his city caverns to face his son.

"Ada," Legolas murmured, his blue eyes narrowed as he studied Thranduil, a knowing look flashing briefly across his face. "You cannot fight it."

"I can, of course," Thranduil returned. He brushed a hand across his chest, smoothed a long strand of hair back from his face, yet could not effect the nonchalance that once came so easily. He frowned, pausing to reflect on this and heard Legolas laugh softly, if briefly at the look Thranduil leveled at his son.

"Truly, Ada, you are changed by this journey."

Thranduil sighed again and smiled wryly. "Perhaps. But I am home now."

"Aye, with a new captain to remind you of what you may have left behind." Legolas leaned forward. "There is something you have not told me of yet."

"And will not," Thranduil assured him with a faint shiver. He would tell no one of the Baker or her antics. It was bad enough Sweeney knew. It gave the half-elven Captain an edge Thranduil did not like but could not change. "I have returned as I must. You may go and do whatever it is you do."

Legolas hid a smile behind his hand, leaning back in the throne he had not yet reliquished, taking the chair before Thranduil could and with a surprising ease that had made Thranduil lift a brow in amusement. Perhaps being in charge had not been as bad as Legolas had expected or admitted. "Returned, aye, but not as you were. What happened, Thranduil? Do not tell me you and Haldir are fast friends now."

Thranduil sniffed faintly, and evaded the intent blue eyes following his steps. "Of course not, Haldir and I were companions in that venture, nothing more."

Legolas nodded, his gaze measured. "Uh huh."

"Indeed," Thranduil waved an airy hand, turning once more to the safer view of his caverns. "I am much relieved to be back. Surely you have missed me?" He glanced back to find Legolas studying his fingernails.

"Not so much," Legolas replied with an equally airy smile. "It was not as bad as I expected."

Thranduil lifted a brow, eyeing his son. "And now?"

Legolas rose to his feet, crossed the two steps that separated them to drop a hand to Thranduil's shoulder. "I intend on staying until I know what happened. Something is different about you and I wonder." He winked, earning a snort from Thranduil. "I find the thought intriguing, changing my father so subtly yet so noticably." Legolas touched his brow and stepped back.

"I am as I was," Thranduil insisted, turning away from the keen gaze. He frowned, rubbing a temple with a growing ache behind it. "Indeed I..." he turned to find the platform empty, Legolas a faint shadow that decended the steps below. Groaning, he folded himself abruptly into his chair to look out, fingers propped under his chin to contemplate just how to avoid his curious son.

Sweeney stood on the stone wall arching over the raging river below him, breathing in the cool air wafting up from the churning water, eyes tightly closed. He had not expected to miss the open air, could not find fault in the accomodations provided by the elves, yet found the heaviness of the caverns disturbing enough that he ventured outside as often as he could.

He could understand the reasons why Thranduil had chosen such confines, yet he could not imagine living so long underground. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes, aware of the elven guards behind him, aware more of their curiousity.

None had complained so far as he knew of his rank, or that he had taken Tauriel's place at Thranduil's side. Perhaps it was a good measure of Thranduil's control that none had not, yet he could feel the glances, heard the murmurs as he passed.

The journey from Lorien had been relatively uneventful, the river a constant companion, their path along its edge long and arduous as the journey there had been. They had fought a few orcs along the way, roaming bands of creatures scattered by the war with no leader among them. It had relieved the boredom, had proved to Thranduil that Sweeney was willing and able to protect him as he must.

Sweeney had done so without thought, accepting the role of Thranduil's captain with pleasure. Yet as the days passed he had wondered at the reasons why Thranduil had chosen him, had seen the elf lord studying him with narrowed eyes, as if the journey were a test, and Sweeney not yet graded on whether he had passed.

He shrugged off the memories, shifting the bow at his side with a grunt of annoyance. He had agreed to come. It would take time for the elves to accept him, he knew that. The fact that he was only half-elven made little difference. Or so he hoped. Perhaps the blood made him work a little harder at proving his worth. It was always that way. Today was no different.

A hand on his elbow made him turn his head, brow lifted at the touch.

"Thranduil has called for you." The elf at his side stepped back, voice raised over the noise of the river.

Sweeney nodded his thanks and turned back to the arched opening that led into Thranduil's city, shivering faintly as he stepped into the shadows. He walked rapidly along the stone corridor, the elf a step behind, the breeze drawn from deep within the earth ruffling the short strands of his hair along his cheek. He brushed at the tickle, glanced back at elf briefly. So different, yet so similar too, Sweeney wondered what the elves thought, wondered how much they truly accepted.

He ran lightly up the long stair to the platform above, loosening the grip his fingers had on the bow. He stopped at the top of the stair, heard the elf turn away a few steps below on a bridge that crossed underneath. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform, coughing faintly as if he needed to draw Thranduil's attention.

"I know you are there," Thranduil murmured quietly.

"Indeed," Sweeney agreed. He settled the point of his bow between his feet to wait Thanduil's orders.

The elf did not turn around, but remained looking out. "Have you settled? The room is acceptable?"

"My accomodations are excellent, my lord."

Thranduil turned his head slightly, enough Sweeney could see a faint curve of a smile. "As if you would complain if it were not."

"I might," Sweeney countered. "But you do not believe that I would."

"I don't know what to expect from you yet. Nor do my elves. You sense their wariness."

"Of course," Sweeney shrugged. "I am not fully elven..."

Thranduil turned around. "No you are not. And it is this that makes my elves wary, for they know me well."

Sweeney wasn't sure how to respond and only lifted a brow.

Thranduil began to pace in long measured steps. "My dislike of other races is well recorded, as you must know." He glanced at Sweeney with a faintly amused smile. "No, do not respond, I am well aware of my history, I assure you."

Sweeney shifted faintly, settling into a comfortable stance. He nodded faintly at Thranduil's snort, and waited. The elf turned, pacing in the opposite direction, his hair a gleam in the shadowed darkness, the torches lighting the platform wreathing the air above them in an almost gloomy cloud. No, Sweeney decided, he did not like the caverns at all.

Thranduil sent him a glance that glittered in the torchlight, blue eyes sharp and knowing, as if the elf could discern his thoughts and dislike easily. Sweeney had always felt he hid such things well, but in the presence of this elf, knew he was exposed far more than he liked.

"It is not your blood, however that concerns my people. It is simply that Tauriel chose another above me, something few thought would ever happen." The King sighed, stopping for a moment, hands clasped behind his back. "I never thought would happen, not after... well, it does not matter, does it? It is done, and I have you."

He smiled at Sweeney.

Sweeney touched his brow. "You have me, good or bad."

Thranduil laughed at that and shook his head. "Aye, good or bad, Sweeney. Will you prove my choice an error or shall I be pleased to have taken a half-elf into my employ?"

Sweeney stiffened, fingers tightening on his bow. "Have I need to prove my worth?"

Thranduil stopped in front of him, slightly shorter, enough he had to lift a chin to meet Sweeney's gaze. "No, you do not. I have seen what you can do. I simply offered a new path, as Tauriel chose a new path. Your journey is not yet finished, Sweeney."

"No, it is not, nor is yours, I think."

Thranduil blinked and then stepped back, the blue gaze suddenly shielded. "Perhaps not," he agreed softly. "Perhaps not, Sweeney. Legolas seems to think so as well." The elf sighed and turned to the open cavern. "We shall see, then, what lies ahead."

Sweeney smiled and relaxed. This was his place - for now.

Legolas settled comfortably into a low crouch, eyes searching the shadowed edge of the forest, it's draw a deep hum in the back of his mind, one he intentionally ignored, not yet ready to leave Mirkwood, not yet ready to leave behind a father who had come home different than when he'd left.

He smiled in amusement, an expression had he seen it, remarkably similar to his father's. A deer appeared at the edge of the forest, ears twitching. It waited a moment then bent to eat the long grass at its feet. What had happened on that long journey? Something had softened Thranduil, something had brought a faintly melancholy look to the once cool blue gaze, heat and something else Legolas had never seen in his father's expression. Something perhaps he had not felt in a very long while.

Legolas smoothed his fingers over his lips, contemplating what that might be. Had the call of the West finally claimed him? Had the journey ignited that longing to go home? Yet Thranduil had never known that place, and did not consider the elven homeland his home. He had been born in Arda and had said would die there.

So if not that, what else? Had the close companionship with Haldir, wanted or not, stirred some deeper need within his father, always so distant himself? A brow lifted as Legolas considered this with a faint sense of surprise and amusement. Did he find the duty of being King no longer what he wanted?

Or was it the darker shadowed confines of his caverns, did he long for the wind and sun of Lorien's vast forest? To live amid the great boughs of the mallryn... Legolas shook his head. No, that land was not what he remembered, no longer graced with the towering giants as it had. Yet being out in the open, with the wind and sun... He could well appreciate the longing for that.

But there was more. He knew it. Which led to what? Companionship? He tilted his head, tapping his temple as he considered. Love? Had Thranduil met someone?

A faint scatter of pebbles made Legolas blink, but not move, hand still to his temple, eyes downcast to note the shadow at his feet.

"Sweeney."

"Aye, tis me."

Legolas rose to his feet, turning to face the half-elf. He touched his brow with a smile. "Captain."

Sweeney frowned, bow tucked over his shoulder, dark hair ruffled by the breeze coming in off the river, cut short to his neck, long over one brow. Grey eyes met his, different that the sharp blue of Thranduil's or the sunnier blue of Legolas' own pair, grey tinted blue with a hint of green. A face with a narrow chin and sharp cheekbones of elvish blood stared back at him, winged brows and cheeks that held no hint of shadow.

A pretty face when placed among men, rugged when among the elves.

Aye, Legolas decided, Sweeney was definitely rugged.

Sweeney looked past Legolas to the deer still near the forest's edge. "So not hunting as you said, I see."

Legolas looked back, watched the deer flick its tail and turn back into the wood with a great leap. "Hmm, no so much."

"When are you leaving?"

Legolas turned back, studied Sweeney for a moment. "Glad to be rid of me or worried more that I am leaving?"

"Neither," Sweeney returned with a grin. "Simply following orders to find out when. Your father is the one who is curious, who seems a bit anxious to have you gone. Prying were you?"

Legolas laughed. "You are very intuitive, Sweeney. Tauriel would be proud. Yes, I was asking questions, none of which he answered very well."

Sweeney shrugged, eyes narrowed with amusement. "As if you thought he would?"

"No, and you will not tell me either?"

"Of course not, I am his captain. You'll have to find out on your own."

Legolas settled back into his crouch, elbows on his knees. "I guess I'll be here awhile longer then. You can tell my father I will see him at dinner."

He heard Sweeney snort faintly. Felt the bow he did not see. "As you will, my lord."

Legolas waited a moment, then called out, turning to see Sweeney halt at the edge of the cavern entrance behind him. "I am not your lord, Sweeney. Just a friend should you need one."

Sweeney did not move for a moment, head turned away. Then he sighed, his shoulders pushed back as he straightened. "I appreciate that, Legolas." Then he was gone, long stride blending him into the shadows in moments, his hair a faint gleam then lost in the darkness of Mirkwood's city.


	2. Chapter 2

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Two

The scroll rolled off Thranduil's desk, landed with a soft plop on the stone floor and then rolled up neatly at the feet of the chair near the fire. It sat there ignored while the elven king stared into the crackling fire, the flames flaring, lighting the shadows behind it with flickering shapes that danced merrily even as the elf scowled, fingers braced under his chin, eyes cast to a distant scene.

The fingers twitched at his thoughts, curled into a fist for a moment before stretching out beneath his chin as he rubbed it absently. How many days had it been now?

Not enough, clearly, for his thoughts continued to stray back to Lorien.

Thranduil stood, noting finally the scroll at his feet and bent to retrieve it, a missive needing reply, but one he had not yet felt willing to do. He glanced at the growing pile of coorespondence, too much for an elf supposedly reclusive and withdrawn, too many things that needed attention he was not yet ready to give.

It was completely unlike him to disregard necessary things, to be so distracted. He rubbed a hand into his hair in wry amusement. What was wrong with him?

And what, pray tell, to do with Sweeney?

The idea that had come to him in Lorien still held sway. The half-elven ranger was perfect for what he needed, yet he had not sent him on as he should, that decision too delayed and pending. Sweeney had weathered the mute storm of censure well enough so far, most of the Mirkwood elves had given the man, nee elf, surprising distance. None had been brave enough to complain – yet.

But someone would, after the surprise and shock had worn off, when something happened that Sweeney could not prevent, questions to his worth, his ability, his place. Things Thranduil did not necessarily care about, for he had his reasons for taking on the ranger.

And truthfully, the man amused him.

Elf. Man. Thranduil waved a hand to dismiss the question of Sweeney's blood. He was a tool, one soon to be sent on his way. But not far, no, Thranduil paced in front of the fire, no sent only to Laketown for answers. A place a half-elven ranger would fit in far better than any of the Mirkwood elves, a man able to disquise just what he was.

How well, Thranduil was very curious to see.

He dropped the scroll to his desk, touched the sleek carved wood with a finger, trailed it along the edge only to stop at the end of the desk, eyes once more distant. A frown creased his brow then he shook his head, clenching his fingers into a fist. He had to put away those thoughts, must return to what must be done.

For Mirkwood. For his elves. There were rumbles of discontent, anger that he could feel coming. Their return to Mirkwood's cavern city was not going to stay peaceful.

No, and he needed Sweeney to find out just how bad things might get.

XxX

Haldir walked swiftly, eyes cast to the shadows of the forest, the path before him faint in the waving fronds of ferns and bushes, plants growing fast in the open sunshine of the meadow, yet shadowed already by one of the new Mallryn, already as tall as some of the younger oaks and hickories near it. It made him smile, the tree, its low hum of pleasure a balm to a slowly healing soul, a soothing greeting as he passed, returned and felt likewise.

Rowen would know he was coming, even without the intimacy of being bonded, the trees would tell her of his steps, how far and how he was. Their relationship had evolved so far into a comfortable companionship, intimate yet not commited. Not yet.

Perhaps some day soon.

But for now, there was too much to do, too many things that kept him from making that final step.

Rowen did not complain and for that he was grateful.

Too much, too soon. His place now was different, his forest still his to protect, but now in a different way. It was unsettling to think of what he must consider, perhaps had always done, but never really thought about. Now everyone looked to him for answers, for hope, for peace, for – well everything.

Being on the border was no longer a luxury, but there were days he just had to walk the forest, to make his way among the trees, to hear their murmurs, the moan of the wind, to feel alone yet not alone. Today he had left at dawn and would return just as the sun slid behind the horizon. The long rays were already casting long shadows across his path. The air warm with late summer haze, bees buzzing, the river a faint but constant echo in the background.

Lorien was now his as it had never been. He was still not quite sure he belonged in this place as Galadriel had, but who else?

A flutter of wings as a bird rose out of the tree drew his gaze and he stopped to watch the bird take flight. Frowned when a doe burst out of the thicket of bushes in front of him to leap gracefully over his path and then disappear just as quickly into the shadows beyond.

Touched a hand to the dagger at his hip as an arrow hissed past him, close enough to stir his hair, embedding with a twang into a tree. Haldir turned to look at the arrow, crossed to pull it from the tree as its owner struggled though a patch of raspberries.

"Haldir, really, I did not mean to send it so close."

He forced the smile back, keeping his expression bland as he turned to look at Rowen. "I was not so distracted I would not have noted it coming, Rowen-min."

She smiled and settled the quiver she held back onto her shoulder. "Of course not. You were clearly paying attention, expecting orcs and wizards of ill repute to jump out at you from the bushes."

"Perhaps not the wizards, for they are generally elderly and not able to jump so high," Haldir corrected as he caught Rowen by the waist and kissed her. "The trees told you I was close."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Aye, a good league or so back. I've been waiting. You were distracted, though, March Warden."

"Perhaps, but the arrow did not come that close."

She caught a strand of his hair, lifting it to show him the shorn edge, just past his shoulder. "No, as usual calm as a rock, but what if I had been a bit off?"

He glanced at the strand and then smiled. "I would have been greatly disappointed."

Rowen kissed him, her lips soft beneath his, fingers clasped tightly to the leather strap across his chest. "Well, anyhoos, March Warden, I hoped to gain your attention before all those who are waiting for you in the village, for once they gain hold of you I shall not see you until next week."

He laughed, drawing her slim body against his. "Nay, not that long."

She traced a finger over his lips, frowned as he looked at her. "Do you dislike it, Haldir? This position you now gain? I feel you are happy, but yet..."

"It is all new as yet, Rowen. But I am happy, with you, with all that I have now."

She tucked a hand under his arm, drawing him into the trees. "Oh good then. Now that you've admitted that, perhaps you can tell me how much you missed me."

Haldir grinned. "I have not been gone for that long."

Rowen's gaze twinkled with mischief. "No, but I know I must take advantage, for I know that Orophin waits for you at home. I want you alone for at least an hour."

"Is that all I get?" He chuckled as he followed her deeper into the shadows. "Or perhaps less than that?"

"Oh I get an hour at least, March Warden, I assure you the trees will not let you pass until at least that long."

xXx

Esteri stared over the stone railing to the steps below, her long hair braided behind her head, a bow strapped neatly to her back. Soft leather boots made no sound as she moved slowly, following the ranger below her, eyes narrowed as she studied him.

He moved gracefully as might an elf, yet his steps held a sense of impatience, his gaze moving over the shadows steps as a warrior would gaze, even within the safe confines of Mirkwoods impregnable city.

When guarded by elves, at least. But here was man, even with half elven blood, he was still human in many ways. What would that mean for them? Who was sure that his loyalties would lie with the elves? How could Thranduil trust such a creature when he was always one who spoke freely of his dislike?

She stopped when he stopped, moved when Sweeney moved, until the path separated, hers leading into the sleeping chambers while his lead to the corridors outside. A place he seemed to frequent more than the halls inside.

He did not belong.

Couldn't everyone see that?

With an annoyed grunt, Esteri moved away, glancing back once to scowl at the now distant ranger.

XxX

Smoke wafted from the windows of the bakery, dark and pungent as the door flew open and two elves stepped out, coughing. Miriel sat down, waving a hand to her nose to dispell the burnt smell, the bread left unattended lying as she had tossed it quickly on her stone counter, one of four today.

She shook her head, coughed again to clear her throat and found a pair of boots in front of her, drawing her gaze up from the soft leather to the elf wearing them, long silver-blond hair a cascade over one shoulder, dressed as wardens did in the grey greens of the forest. She pressed a hand to her chest as dismay flared, standing quickly to face the elf.

"Rumil, I thought you were on the fences, erm... I mean."

He lifted a hand to his lips, blue eyes bright with laughter. "I had heard rumors that our baker had seemed to have lost her touch, but," he sniffed, sneezed then smiled wryly. "I smell the truth. Are you all right?"

She stared at him, looked down at her friend who shrugged and then looked back at the warden before her. "I am fine, really."

Rumil looked skeptical. "How many loaves this week?"

Miriel frowned, fingers clasped behind her back. "Not so many, Rumil."

"Alera?" He looked to the elleth still sitting on the steps.

Alera rose to her feet brushing off her skirts. "I'll not say, you will only tell Haldir."

Rumil smiled. "I assure you Haldir is well aware of how many. I was just curious. Miriel seems distracted of late."

Alera touched Miriel's hand and then grinned at Rumil. "It is not my place to say. I shall leave you to discuss the matter with Miriel." She fled, hurrying away as Miriel held out a hand to stop her.

Reluctantly she faced Rumil again. "It is not so many."

"Are you worried about something? Is there a problem with your ovens? We are here to help." Rumil shifted, moving a step closer.

Miriel clamped her hands to her skirts, met the warden's gaze sternly. "My ovens are fine, warden. You need not worry. I shall prepare more."

"Supplies are hard to get some days," Rumil said. "But I am sure you are aware of this?"

She frowned, turned back to her bakery. "I am well aware of what I use, warden. You can tell Haldir things are fine."

A hand caught her arm, fingers gentle but full of authority. The grip made her shiver, well aware of the strength behind it, the bloodline, the ability of the elf holding her. "I only ask as I am concerned, Miriel."

She melted abit, smiled at him for a brief moment. "Truly, Rumil. I am fine."

He nodded, a handsome elf, usually light hearted, carefree, but things had changed them all. "If you need someone to talk to..."

She pressed a hand to his shoulder. "I am fine. Go now."

He waited a moment longer and then touched his brow, a salute of respect that surprised her. "I am sure he feels much the same. Good day, Miriel."

She watched him walk away, brows lifted in surprise, a faint tingling welling deep inside. Would he? Or had he forgotten her as soon as Lorien fell from sight? She hoped not, but how to know?

Miriel sighed and opened the door to the bakery, coughing as she went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Three

"Even elves are not perfect."

The words were spoken softly, a challenge underlain, offered and waiting an expected response. Thranduil smiled faintly, leaning over the balcony railing above the alcove where Sweeney and another elf were talking. He was unabashedly eavesdropping on his new captain, waiting to see just what the half-elven ranger intended.

The elf offering the reply was no simple elven warden, but Legolas, delaying his leaving as yet, for what exactly, Thranduil did not want to acknowledge. His son sat sprawled on a low bench, legs wide, arms crossed, an amused smile curving the still youthful expression, hardened somewhat however by the shadows that lingered in his gaze.

Time and past events had given Legolas those shadows, things Thranduil had hoped he could have prevented but knew in the end that fate had been in control all along. That his son had returned to him he appreciated, that Legolas had decided to linger in Mirkwood after Thranduil's arrival back from Lorien, not so much. Legolas had the canny instinct of his father, and the wiles of a mother long gone, but not forgotten.

No, Thranduil closed his eyes against the familiar pang of grief, not forgotten at all. He brushed aside the thoughts of her, waving a hand physically as if it could erase memories held too long. He leaned over the railing again, brow quirked curiously.

Sweeney leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, fingers braced beneath his chin as he waited for Legolas to reply. That it had taken several moments did not seem to concern the ranger as he looked at Thranduil's son with a clearly taunting expression.

Legolas sighed, loud enough for Thranduil to hear. "Indeed, Ranger, it is a good thing we are not. Tell me, half-elf, what traits are you most glad to not have received of the elves?"

Sweeney snorted. "Too many, I would say."

"Nay, you evade the question with such an answer," Legolas scolded.

Sweeney moved away from the wall, folding his hands behind his back. "Hmm, such a question, Prince Legolas. Why do you ask?"

"Evasive yet again. I am curious as to what imperfections you see in us?"

Sweeney stopped, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. Thranduil stepped back to avoid being seen, unwilling to leave the two to their conversation. Sweeney's answers might hold some small bit of information, useful perhaps or not. It didn't matter. It would, however, gain Thranduil more insight into the man, aiding his decision on just what to do with him.

"I am for one glad not to be immortal. How dull to live so long."

Legolas lifted a brow. "Yet you have lived far past most men, by several generations. Have you some regret to that?"

"Some days, perhaps." Sweeney offered a grim smile for a moment. "I had one reason to live, Legolas, and that reason is now protected by another."

"Tsk, do not blame Rowen on misfortune. You agreed to return with my father. Why take on such a role if you did not relish it?"

"Is not a simple reason to be gone from Haldir's control enough?"

Legolas sat up, leaned forward over his knees to look at Sweeney. "Have you such dislike for the March Warden? You left Rowen in his care without any guarantee on just what he would do with her."

Thranduil smiled at this, knowing Haldir's intention would be far more honorable than Rowen might have liked. Sweeney shrugged and turned away from Legolas for a moment with a hand on his temple. "I like the elf, well enough. He is impressive and if anyone has few faults it is he."

"He would not agree," Legolas countered. "But I do not speak to you of your sister or of Haldir. I want to know what happened to my father."

Sweeney grinned for a moment, turning toward Legolas. "It is not my place..."

"So you have said, many times, yet my father is not one to speak either. So I will offer my opinion and see just how well you can keep any response from your face." Legolas stood up and stepped next to Sweeney.

Thranduil leaned over further, as if to hear better, his hair sliding from his shoulder to hang over the edge of the railing.

"Perhaps he and Haldir became better friends than I can imagine."

"They respected each other tolerably," Sweeney replied evenly.

A snort from Legolas. "Haldir was clearly interested in Rowen, my father, not so much, unless it was to annoy Haldir."

Sweeney only smiled in amusement.

Legolas shook his head with a grin. Recovered his seriousness and continued. "Perhaps he considered taking over Lorien and was rebuffed."

"Perhaps, but I have no knowledge of that."

Thranduil almost sniffed but held back, fingers gripped around the railing as he waited.

"Then it can only be that he was out matched by Haldir and his elves, in some faction, probably in a fight with orcs."

Sweeney laughed. "By the Valar, no. He was as skilled as any of Haldir's elves, although Haldir took an arrow meant for your father."

Legolas stared for a long moment and then shuddered. "My worst fear. But he is alive and well, and Haldir?"

"Alive and well."

"Have I evaded the answer yet?"

Sweeney did not reply, nor change expression. Thranduil sighed and stepped away from the railing, but spoke loud enough his voice could be heard to the two below. "If you must know, my son, I met an elleth that I found intriguing. Nothing more, nothing further to delay your journey." He moved regally down the curved stair to the level below, robes trailing behind him three steps, knee-high boots silent on the stone beneath his feet, blue eyes glinting challenge to his son.

Sweeney bowed low and stepped back out of the way.

Legolas met him face to face, one brow lifted in question. "She intrigued you?"

"Indeed, she did." Thranduil moved past Legolas, nose lifted in a signal to put it aside. Legolas, however, did not always obey.

"As in how, Father?"

"How does a female intrigue, Legolas, surely you know that much."

"You were ..." Legolas paused, forced the smile from his lips, but couldn't keep the laughter from his gaze. "You didn't . . . Did you?"

"What I did and why and how are clearly none of your business, nor of Sweeney or Haldir or any other. Now you know, let it be."

"Oh no, not yet," Legolas replied. He stepped into Thranduil's way, arms out to hold Thranduil back. "How does a female catch Thranduil's fancy? You ignore most as if they are non-existent, a rare few go to your bed but I never feel they really catch your interest."

"She didn't treat him like a king," Sweeney coughed behind his hand, eyes narrowed with laughter.

Thranduil turned on his captain in annoyance.

Sweeney held out his arms. "Tell him and he will leave you alone. My advice, for what it's worth."

"Indeed," Legolas echoed. "How did she not treat you like a king?"

"She ordered me around," Thranduil admitted behind gritted teeth, remembering her only too well. "As if I was a servant."

"Of course you told her off. . ." Legolas tilted his head. "But you didn't. You did as she asked."

"Ordered," Thranduil corrected sourly.

"But you are not angry with her," Legolas noted.

Thranduil looked away, a pang suddenly sharp in his breast. "No, I am not angry with her."

"Ada." Legolas laid a gentle hand on Thranduil's arm. "You can love another."

Thranduil snorted and brushed the hand off his sleeve. "I think not."

OoO

Haldir sat on the low bench in front of his cottage, the fletching for his arrows at his side, the slim mallryn cylinder tucked between his feet. He spun the wood slowly, an eye to the length looking for any defect, any minute bend in the shaft that would send the arrow askew even with the best of fletching feathers.

A pair of feet in thin leather slippers appeared in his gaze, the owner's skirt dropping over them a moment later. Haldir sighed inwardly and then looked up with a smile. "Eria, good morning."

"Haldir, I..." The Baker looked at him and blanched, her face pale with only two bright spots of pink on her cheeks to reveal her distress. "I'm sorry, you are busy." She turned away, lifting skirts to hurry away.

"Eria, please stay. I am not so busy I cannot pause for awhile. Speak what is on your mind."

She stopped a few steps away. Curled fingers into the sides of her skirt. "It is a silly thing, March Warden, undeserving of your attention."

"I am no longer March Warden, Eria, I have given that rank to Orophin as you well know. But habits die hard even for those not of the Golden Wood. I am here to help you if you wish it, or to answer questions, or aid you however you need."

She sighed, but still did not turn away. "I do not think you can give me what I need, Haldir."

He smiled and rose, putting aside his arrow. "No? Then you have not come to ask for an escort to Mirkwood?"

Eria turned around with hand to her lips. Eyes wide she stared at Haldir and then let out a great sob. "I don't know what to do, Haldir. Shall I go to him and throw myself at his feet? Or is that a foolish thing? I know he will not come back, not for me."

Haldir stepped forward to grasp her arms, holding her fast. "He was not drawn to a simple maid, but one with fire in her eyes and orders to a king. He would not like to see you at his feet."

She sniffed and then laughed, sobbed both. "I don't know, sometimes I think he might have."

"For moment perhaps, but not truly." Haldir drew her against his chest. "He has taken your heart."

"I tried to ignore it, Haldir. But I cannot think of anything but Thanduil, wicked though he is, I cannot help it. Maybe if I see him as he truly is, as King of Mirkwood, haughty and so horribly snobbish, I might find my heart not so taken."

Haldir looked skyward for a moment as if the clouds drifting over head could offer him answers. Was this how is was with Galadriel? Had she had to offer advice, to decide a person's life in one simple action? He brushed a cheek against Eria's hair and then set her back a step. "I cannot say how he might be, Eria, for you speak of him truly as he is sometimes, to those who are not willing to see further."

"But you know him, do you think I have any chance?"

Haldir looked down at the elleth with a frown. "I know not, Eria, would that I wish I could. Few can really know him that well. . ."

"But maybe Rowen might know, or sense his feelings. Can you not ask her, please?"

"And if she is wrong, _meleth_?"

Eria wiped her nose, straightened stiffly. "I will take that chance."'

"And if you go to Mirkwood and he rebuffs you, ignores you completely?" Haldir smiled as a hint of Eria's inner fire gleamed in her eyes.

"Maybe I won't let him."

"With that attitude, you might at least get an audience with him." Haldir turned slightly , allowing Rowen to appear beside him. She smiled at him and then reached out to clasp Eria's hands.

"I think you should go. What is there to lose?"

Haldir started to answer, but stopped at the kick to his ankle. Eria smiled at Rowen. They moved away, voices lowered as if he could not hear. "Thranduil might have forgotten me." "Never..." Haldir smiled and picked up his arrow, eyeing the length once more. Thranduil certainly had not forgotten, but would he allow any feelings toward the baker free reign, that was a good question.


	4. Chapter 4

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Four

Orophin stared up into the tree, fingers braced on the bark as he leaned closer and then sighed. Something was not quite right but he could not place it in his mind. He had followed the tracks, perhaps not as well as Rumil might have, or Haldir, but he had been able to trace Tauriel's path, and yet had no sight of her.

He sat on the remains of a smaller tree lying on its side and plucked a flower growing beside it, staring at the fragile blossom in dismay. Had Haldir made the right choice? Did he, Orophin truly deserve the rank of March Warden, even with so few left?

He wondered, dropping the flower to his lap absently, gaze distant.

"Have you given up, March Warden? Is my test so quickly disgarded?"

Orophin smiled and then looked up to find Tauriel crouched on a branch just over his head. He stood and reached up, gathering her into his arms to help her down, knowing as well as she that his aid was not needed. "No, Warden, I merely take time to gather my thoughts."

Tauriel sniffed faintly and stepped closer to slide her fingers beneath the leather strap crossing his chest. She drew him forward, until they were close, her gaze amused. "Such heavy burdens you now carry on those broad shoulders, Ori-min. So much that you did not sense me or where I was."

"I was fully aware that that you were here."

"Of course, your keen eye and senses so attune you were clearly expecting some orcs or evil wizards to leap from the bushes in ambush and thought to protect me by seeming so absorbed."

Orophin grinned. "Hardly wizards, my love for they are generally quite elderly and most unable to leap over bushes. Orcs, perhaps but not likely in my wood."

"Ah, so then you do not regret Haldir's decision?"

"No, but perhaps there was another more deserving," he offered.

She gripped the strap of his quiver tighter, jerking him forward slightly. "Humble you might try to be, elf, but you were the logical choice, known by Haldir, Rumil and all others here."

"Rumil would not have been bad," he began but Tauriel interrupted.

"Rumil is too young, although Haldir said he did very well while we were gone, the elf would not have taken this role over you."

"He is my brother," Orophin began again.

"And as such, knows you far better than you like and knew you belong here as March Warden."

Orophin sighed and then smiled at Tauriel. "I cannot argue otherwise can I?"

"No, you cannot. So, March Warden, what more will we do here?"

He slid a hand behind her neck. "I believe more testing is required Warden, a ranger's duty must cover many things."

"Or perhaps the March Warden has need to cover something," Tauriel suggested, her gaze full of mischief.

"Already I am held in sway, all know you lead me about by the nose," Orophin complained with a smile.

"Well, maybe not by the nose," Tauriel corrected. "But they know you place duty above all, even me, just as Haldir has always done."

"I offered to come to Mirkwood."

"Indeed, but never truly meant it deep in your heart. I know this, so do not argue." Tauriel touched his lips gently, smiled at him and then kissed him briefly. "I knew where I had to go. My time in Mirkwood done, my path with you. I do not regret this, nor that Haldir has chosen you. I am honored to work beside you, my love."

Orophin rested his forehead against Tauriel's. "And I you, Tauriel." He drew her against him, his cheek to her hair. "I wish never to be apart."

OoO

"Belarian?"

The call took him by surprise, the voice still new in his mind, changed from the young sound he remembered to a woman's voice, a woman the one who hailed him. Belarian looked down from his perch on the peak of the newest home in the village, a guest house for any who would come to the Golden Wood.

"Rowen, good morning to you, lass."

"Aye a good morning it is, Father. Have you a moment?"

He nodded and tucked his hammer into his belt. He nodded at the two elves helping him and then climbed gingerly down the ladder to the ground. Rowen smiled and took his arm to walk with him toward pair of chairs nearby. "What is it, Rowen? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just have a question that has been nagging at me, that's all."

He sat down beside her, stretching out his legs with a sigh. "I will answer as I can, my dear."

Rowen smiled and then suddenly looked away, fingers twisting into the hip length tunic she wore, a nod to Haldir's wardens and her choice to join them. Belarian might have wished her choice to be something else, and had applauded Haldir in choosing his daughter as his emissary. "What troubles you Rowen?" He leaned close and captured her hand to kiss it.

"Ah, I should not be nervous to ask you questions. You have given the answers freely, if with some grief. I hesitate to add more by asking."

Belarian tucked her hand within his. "Ask away. I can bear it, truly."

"My mother, she was human."

"Aye, she was." Belarian tried to keep the emotion from his answer, but knew Rowen felt it keenly.

"Were there any other children? Before Sweeney, before me?"

Belarian started, drawing back to look at Rowen intently. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Rowen fidgeted, pleated her tunic into a long row. Finally she looked up, biting her lip. "I can't explain, Belarian, except that I have dreamed of a sibling, as if I had one at one time. Did we lose her?"

Belarian frowned. "There was another, with you."

"Twins?" Rowen leaned forward to peer at Belarian curiously. "She died?"

"Aye, a fever, you were both very small."

"But why would I dream of her now?"

"I do not know, Rowen. As I said you were both very young, even in human years, only four. You could not remember much of her."

Rowen touched his cheek and smiled. "No, probably not, Father. Thank you, I wished only to know it was true." She rose to her feet and then hurried away. Belarian frowned, watching her disappear between the houses. What had brought on such dreams? And why. He shrugged and stood up, eyeing the work yet to be completed.

They would know at some point.

OoO

Sweeney wiped the sheen of moisture from his cheek, looked at the damp coating his fingers and then crouched beside the churning river just below his feet. The water was nearly white from the force of it flowing through the narrow channel in the rocks, the roar muffling all sound. He settled an arm over his knee and stared at the water in an almost hypnotic way, thoughts cast aside, sensing only the river and its power. For a few moments, until the silent footfalls behind him brought up his gaze, fixed intently on the far bank while he waited for whoever it was to speak.

He assumed it was one of Thranduil's messengers, so when no one spoke he stiffened and turned his head, a chill prickling the back of his neck.

The elf standing behind him made him rise warily to his feet for she clearly had thought of pushing him in by her expression. She watched him, her lips thin as she followed his movement, fingers gripping the dagger at her hip.

"Why do you come here every day? Do you plan on jumping in?" Her eyes flashed with her question, dark and mysterious, her hair a long sheen of inky black down her back.

"I expect that would make you quite happy."

The elleth flinched and smoothed her expression, affecting a blandness that hid nothing from Sweeney. "Of course not, why should I care?"

"Indeed," Sweeney wondered.

She stepped backwards to a higher rock, as if having to look up at him annoyed her. "You do not belong here."

"Not yet, perhaps, but I am trying."

She sniffed, looking at him as if her were a bug she'd like to crush under her heel.

Sweeney smiled, amused by her dislike. "So someone has finally found the courage to complain. Does Thranduil know of your dislike, _mellon_?"

"Why should he, I do not concern him. I do not complain, I simply state a fact."

"I see," Sweeney moved a step and she retreated the same. "I am Sweeney by the way, as you seem to have a difficult time trying to call me something. Or..." he grinned at her snort. "Perhaps you have many things you call me."

"You think too much of yourself, I care not who or what you are."

"But yet you insist I do not belong."

"I was simply moving this way and note you do not belong. Your place is at Thranduil's side."

"A nice sidestep if untrue. I come here because it's pretty."

"Such things are overrated, Ranger."

"Ah, an elf with no passion for beauty, I thought that impossible."

"You should not think so hard." She turned away but Sweeney caught her wrist, making her gasp and jerk on the dagger, but he caught that hand as well, moving to stand beside her.

"A shame, when I think you are as pretty if not more than the river. You churn inside much like the water, feelings all a swirl."

She jerked free from his grasp, stepping back with her chin high. "You know nothing of me."

"I do know that you were thinking of pushing me in when you first appeared. I might not have my sister's ability to really know what you feel, but I could sense that. I am not so easy to dismiss, elleth. You are a forest guardian?"

She backed up, putting a larger space between them. "I am, and as such am no easy prey." She clamped her lips tight, as if annoyed by her words. "I must go. I am sure you have much to do."

He watched her flee, stiffly with her back straight, graceful as she leaped from rock to rock. Her hair swayed with each movement, hips narrow over long legs clad in forest grey leggings. Sweeney smile at the sight, admiring the view before she disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

OoO

Legolas closed the pack on his bed, strapping the leather closed and then glanced around at a room that held little proof that this had been his since childhood. He had collected a few things, but most had been packed away when he had left so long ago. He had little reason to return them, glad to have put them aside after the halls had been overtaken by the men from Dale.

Anything of value he carried with him, in his pack or on his back. He lifted the bow Galadriel had given him and hefted the long weapon in one hand, appreciating as he did each time he held it, the weight and balance of the bow. He strapped it on and then reached back to check the pair of long daggers he was known for and then reached for his cloak, aware suddenly he was not alone.

"So, you are leaving after all." Thranduil pushed the door open further, stepping into the room.

"I found out what I needed to know, so yes, I am leaving."

"You are easily appeased," Thranduil noted, lifting a brow. He moved around the room, touching this and that, one hand bent behind his back, long robes of silver and green trailing behind him. He looked regal, his hair to his waist, still youthful, still powerful and full of life.

Legolas smiled faintly and tossed his cloak over his arm. "Perhaps. Does it matter that I go? Do you want me to really stay?"

"Nay, you may go as you do. I have no need of you."

Legolas watched Thranduil, knowing the emotion behind those words did not match what had been said, and as such took no offense. It was always Thranduil's way to deny what he truly felt, never admitting a need for a son to be close.

Some day he would, Legolas was sure of it.

In the meantime, he would appease his father and leave. "Indeed, you have Sweeney now. What more could you need?" Legolas turned toward the door and then paused, looking back. "Unless you have plans for the ranger, _Ada_. You will not hurt him."

Thranduil turned from the fireplace. "Sweeney? I assure you he is well and fine, Legolas. Why would you think I might hurt him?"

"Not with your hand, but I doubt Sweeney is aware of how you can manipulate people, _Ada_. What do you plan to do with him?"

Thranduil smiled. "He is my captain, what do you think I will do?"

"You have chosen him for a reason."

"Of course, he is an excellent ranger."

"A half elf half human ranger," Legolas reminded him pointedly.

"Fine, I see you will not relent. I mean to send him to Lake Town if you must know. I sense ill-tidings there and need to know more. Sweeney would be an excellent spy,"

"Have you asked him?"

"He will do as I command," Thranduil replied dryly. "As you have gone where I sent you. How different would life be had you not gone to the council of Elrond's. Sweeney can handle what I intend just as I knew you would, Legolas."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Just know as I do that any harm to Sweeney will involve Haldir. You do not want that."

"I can hd handle Haldir, and the sprite Rowen as well." Thranduil sniffed. He waved a hand toward Legolas. "Go then, I have answered all your questions."

Legolas touched his brow and then turned toward the door. He made it just outside when his father spoke once more.

"Tell Haldir I enjoyed our little venture when you see him."

Legolas smiled in amusement. "And the elleth?"

"Leave that to me."

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Five

Sweeney coughed faintly to gain Thranduil's attention, a question of whether he was noted or not.

Of course the King knew he was there, but often for long moments would not acknowledge him. This time, however, Thranduil turned, fingers at his chin as he contemplated some inner thought. "I was just thinking of you, how pleasant to have you appear. Do you have the ability to hear thoughts, Sweeney?"

"Of course not." Sweeney bowed, fingers to his brow and the Mirkwood King turned fully to face him.

"I meant no ill intent, Captain. What can I do for you?"

Sweeney straightened. "I met an elleth today."

"Of which I have many. Did you get her name?"

"No, which I wish to remedy."

Thranduil looked at him for a long moment, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Perhaps the lack of her name was intended."

"I know it was, but I mean to know it at any rate." Sweeney paced the small area in front of him. "Have you any duties for me? I seem only to roam and annoy people. I am sure there is more your captain must do than haunt your stone halls, my lord."

"I thought only to give you time to . . . settle." Thranduil moved to his chair, sat with a flourish of long sleeves and robe, crossed his leg over one knee. "Have you not . . . settled?"

Sweeney shrugged. "As much as possible when most avoid me. But you are fully aware of how your elves feel."

"My elves." Thranduil sighed deeply. "You are now one of "my" elves, Captain."

Sweeney allowed a dry laugh. "I am not, nor never will be one of your elves, Thranduil. But I am yours to command, my lord."

Thranduil's gaze met his, the blue depths sharp and intent. "That makes me wonder to your loyalty, Sweeney, if you are not one of my elves."

Sweeney touched his brow. "My duty is to protect you at all costs, including my life. That I have agreed to. However, I will always be an outsider, always the "half-elven" creature most of your elves dislike."

Thranduil snorted quietly. "You have such a heavy burden on your shoulders, youngling. You are what you are. There are those with such history that do not find it such a tiresome weight. Take note of them and your bloodline. Both elven and human form, both have qualities that make you who you are. Be damned to those who think ill of it."

"As you once did."

"As I once, unfortunately, did, indeed. I have learned well my error, Sweeney. I have made you my captain."

"I am sure for more reason than to bring me back among the elves."

Thranduil sat up and then rose to his feet. He stood looking out over the caverns below, fingers gripped on the stone rail in front of him. "Perhaps I did."

"What do you intend for me to do? I grow tired of doing nothing."

"Your interest in this elleth?"

"Minor only. She is the first to show her dislike. I thought perhaps she meant to push me into the river."

Thranduil turned, a brow lifted. "She meant you harm?"

"Thought about it and knew better. I admire her courage to at least approach me."

"You are very intimidating," Thranduil responded, with a laugh, yet the sound died away replaced by a very serious expression. "And I mean that truly, Sweeney. You have an air about you that few have, a sense of . . . menace."

Sweeney laughed. "I doubt that."

"I could compare it very well to how Haldir appears."

Sweeney blinked, surprised. "Few can be compared to Haldir."

Thranduil waved a hand, returning to his view of the caverns. "It is an inherant quality, one Haldir would not recogize either. Woe to the person who underestimates either of you. However, you are right. I have a plan for you. Will you ask me what it is?"

"I do as you command, as I have agreed, my lord."

"Even if it sends you into danger?"

Sweeney laughed. "We are always in danger should we note it. What would you have me do, Thranduil?"

The Mirkwood King sat back down, crossed his legs and then leaned back, his fingers splayed on the arms of his chair, a ring glinting in the light. "I would have you go to Lake Town, become a man once more and find out what they intend toward us, toward me. If they know you come from Mirkwood they very well may kill you."

Sweeney rubbed his lips, thoughts tumbling through his mind, until one focused, settled enough to encourage a wicked smile. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course, you will take whatever you need. I care not how you do it."

"If I go alone, none will know if I die."

"Your absence would eventually be noted and your end assumed," Thranduil returned dryly.

Sweeney chuckled. "True, but if I had a companion."

Thranduil's brow lifted in amusement. "But that would simply negate any attempt to appear human, Sweeney. Another elf will give you away."

"Unless I captured her, intent on selling her. It would give me immediate access to the most ill-reputed men in Lake Town."

"So then you certainly would want someone that dislikes you intensely, a feeling that cannot be dismissed easily. She can come to no harm, Sweeney."

"Do you doubt the ability of your wardens?"

"No, not really, but I put her life in your hands."

"As you have yours, my lord."

Thranduil grinned and nodded in agreement. "All right, you may have her. You will have to decide on just how to find her and make her go with you."

Sweeney turned away and then stopped, looking back at Thranduil. "You will be the only one who knows you have sent me on this mission. The less anyone else knows, the better my disguise. If anyone talks to any from Mirkwood, I want them to believe my story."

"Which is?" Thranduil leaned forward curiously.

"That I left your employ after some altercation with you, taking an elleth with me as hostage."

Thranduil's lips twitched. "To gain what?"

"Whatever I can," Sweeney replied. He touched his brow. "With your approval of course."

Thranduil's laughter echoed off the stone cavern walls as Sweeney left the King.

OoO

Eria dumped the pack onto the ground, eyeing the slim boat waiting for her with some trepidation. She had never liked the river, did not spend much time there other that to wade occasionally with friends. A hand on her elbow made her flinch, eyes wide when she saw it was Haldir.

"I know another who dislikes the water as you do. She did well, as will you." Haldir led her to the boat, carrying her bag with little effort.

"Are you sure you want to allow Orophin to go? Rowen? Have you not need of them, Haldir?"

Haldir smiled down at her. "Rowen is my emissary, Orophin my March Warden. As I once did, they go in my stead, both to protect and escort you to Thranduil. Rowen will be a fine companion, as well as protector, and Orophin my comfort that you will make it there well and able to turn Thranduil into mush."

Eria laughed, the sound to her trembling and weak, cut off as she blushed. "I doubt the King will be so accomodating, Haldir. I am sure he will simply send me back."

"Which can be accomplished quite well with the escort returning, but you must not think of that in such a way. You must be what you were, confident and assertive, Eria."

"Perhaps it was all an act." She sighed and looked out over the river with a shudder.

"No, I know you well, you are simply overwhelmed by what you feel for Thranduil. You must put that aside. He will want you as you were."

Eria touched Haldir's arm, found the strength beneath the sleeve. "Rowen is a strong elleth."

Haldir smiled. "Indeed, but even she had moments of doubt. As did I. But you have taken another step in the right direction. You are welcome to return should things not go as you hope. But hold faith that it will go well."

"Thank you Haldir. I hope Rowen returns to you quickly." Eria heard the quiet sigh Haldir tried to control, smiled at the sheepish expression that quickly faded.

"As do I. She has my heart as you well know. But I trust Orophin, and her, and you. And the others that I send as well. Remember there is always danger once you leave my protection, Eria, listen well to what they say and do. May the Valar be with you."

She blushed when he kissed her cheek, holding her fingers against her skin as he walked toward Rowen who waited by the boat. Turning away she found Orophin behind her, Tauriel a step behind.

"Ah, there you are, Eria. Are you ready to go?"

"As I can be," Eria agreed. "Is Tauriel going as well?"

"Aye, an excellent guide should we need one through the dark boles of Mirkwood."

Tauriel smiled and patted Eria's shoulder when she shivered. "Not so dark anymore, I assure you. But a large forest all the same, with many twisting paths. The river shall guide us for most of the way. You will be glad of it being near after a few days of dust and dirt."

Eria sighed and climbed into the boat, gripping the sides as it shifted in the current. A short crossing only to the other side of the river and then a long walk ahead. She looked at the distant shore with lips pressed tight. She had decided and like Haldir suggested, knew she had to be assertive. She wanted a certain elf whether he knew it or not. Making him feel the same might be a challenge, but it was one she was willing to attempt.

Most willing.

OoO

Esteri flinched when the door flew open, her friends lurching into the room laughing, three elves well on the way to oblivion with wine. She shook her head and turned back to her book.

"Esteri, _mellon_ , come join us, why are you so glum today?"

Esteri frowned, waving a hand. "I am not in the mood. Go enjoy your wine, but I do not wish to have any."

"Ah, you are so gloomy of late. It is that half-elf isn't it? Since he has come you have been annoyed, complaining of him often."

"He simply does not belong," Esteri replied stiffly and shut her book. She set it aside, scowling at the two elves leaning against the door. "I am not good company now, go away, and I mean that with no offense."

Her friend sighed and turned toward the two by the door. "Do you hear her? She is not good company! That creature has taken our fun once more." The elf took a drink from the bottle in her hand. "We will forget such a handsome creature within our midst."

"Aye, he is handsome, I will give him that," one of the other elleths laughed. "Come you must at least agree to that, Esteri!"

"I admit to nothing," Esteri growled. She tucked her book on a shelf and pushed past the three elves. "Stay then, I will go. I have things to do."

"Yes," her friends laughed. "Go find the half-elf. Show him how a real elf can be."

Esteri shut the door to her room, rolling her eyes. As if she wanted anything to do with the man, nee elf. She glared at the shut door, annoyed the elves had brought Sweeney to mind. She threw up her hands at the name, angry that it had come to her so easily.

She did not want to know him, wished he had never come to Mirkwood at all.

She'd go to the river. The sound of the water would drive the thoughts from her mind. The moon was full, it would be a good night to venture out. She hurried down the steps to the next level, nodded as she passed a couple on the stairs and then stopped abruptly when she heard Thranduil's voice.

She ducked into a doorway as he spoke, his voice tinted with anger and irritation.

"Have you any idea where he is?"

"No my lord, we have searched, but he cannot be found."

"Have you looked outside? I have heard he favors the falls, the river."

"We have looked there, my King, but he was not there. Has there been a problem?"

Esteri peeked around the corner, saw Thranduil scowl at the elf with him. "He has rejected my offers, rebuked the role I have given him. Mocked me! I am Thranduil! He dares much, that man. I was mistaken in taking him into my fold."

The elf bowed, eyes wide as he faced Thranduil. Esteri sniffed softly.

"I am sure you are mistaken, my lord. He fought well for you on the journey home, has done nothing to warrant such anger."

"Are you telling me I am wrong?" Thranduil thundered. "He has spoken ill of me, I have heard it from him myself. He mocked the very halls we inhabit. I mean to put him in chains. My generosity had been ill-used."

The two passed her, with the King striding angrily in front of the other elf. Esteri watched them pass into the next hall and then hurried the other way. She knew it, Sweeney should never have come.

She turned the next corner and then gasped as a hand shot out, covering her mouth as she was yanked into a shadowed corner. She twisted to gain a hold on her attacker but he was too fast, slamming her hard against the wall, trapping her hips with his, using his weight to hold her in place, one hand still over her mouth, the other locked on her wrist in an all too familiar hold.

Esteri dug her fingers into his hair, earned a grunt of pain as she pulled, but it was far shorter than she liked, her hold tentative as he shifted in a startlingly easy way to gain hold of both her wrists. She gasped as he jerked them over her head, slid a knee between her legs to lift her off the floor, holding her in place with an arm across her ribs.

"I will scream. You will be dead in moments," Esteri hissed.

"Go ahead, you'll be dead first."

"How dare you! What have you done to Thranduil? He is furious! I knew you did not belong here. Let me go and you can run, if only a short way before an elf kills you."

He had the gall to laugh and then cough, his breathing constricted. At least she had made him breathless. Esteri grimaced at the ease in which he'd taken her, held her now, her heart beating too fast, all sense of calm she normally felt in battle elusive as her freedom.

"I didn't think it would be this easy. But you are more than a handful as I expected."

"I am not easy, damn you. Let me go. Thranduil will have your head."

"Aye, most likely, but I'm not willing to let it go that quickly or cheaply. You, my pretty elf, will make things even better. With you, I have a key to my freedom, if not yours."

Esteri struggled in his grip, grunting as he countered each move she made, his grin a searing statement of his ability to fight her off with little effort. She twisted, he shifted, each attempt to get free blocked or countered until she was breathless, chest heaving with effort, eyes wide as she stared into his.

He had blue eyes, a deep blue laced with green and a hint of brown. Eyes that scanned the halls behind them and then rested on her with a sharp intent that made a chill run down her spine. Had she thought so little of him? He had just proved his strength with an ease that shocked her.

He splayed his fingers over her neck, forcing her head back against the wall. "Now listen, my pretty elf. I mean to leave Thranduil's halls tonight and you're going with me."

Esteri grunted sourly, narrowing her eyes in denial. "Nay..."

"Oh aye, you are. You will not cry out, nor scream if you value Thranduil's life. I can take it and you know it well should I wish to."

Esteri shuddered as he leaned closer. "You know it well," Sweeney growled

"He will kill you."

"He may try. But you and I have things to do before that."

"I will kill you."

"You will try," Sweeney agreed, "But note any attempt to harm me will be returned in kind."He stepped back and she found her feet on the ground, shocked by the weakness in her knees. He gripped her waist until she could stand, then caught her wrist again, his fingers bruising and tight to drag her down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Six

Tauriel followed behind Orophin a few steps, admiring the elf of her heart, his height, the slim width of his hips, the wider shoulders, trim back, the way his fingers curved around the sleek elven bow in his hand. . . She shook her head, amused at her thoughts, her distraction. Orophin looked back over his shoulder with a grin, amused as well, fully aware of her thoughts.

Behind her Eria walked carefully, watching each step, lips tight in concentration. Four more elves followed, with Rowen at the rear at her request. That Orophin did not argue was a testament to Rowen's ability as a ranger and warden, her bow in hand, eyes searching the forest as intently as Orophin's did.

Tauriel smiled, her heart warm at the thought of her companions, surprised at how close she felt to them already, how much a part of her they had become. Was it because of Orophin? Did she feel some of his own feelings through their bond? But both Eria and Rowen were relative newcomers to his group as well, so it would be as new to him as it was to Tauriel. Perhaps it was simply fate that had brought them together, had meant them all to be together in the face of the dwindling numbers of elves left in Arda.

Whatever the answer, Tauriel felt happy to be there, even with the dangers always associated with being outside the protection of any elven realm. Not that she had done so very often. She preferred not to remember the other times, there was too much heartache there, even after so long, even now her heart constricted, her thoughts brushing on the dwarf...

"Tauriel?"

Orophin had stopped and turned, aware instantly of her grief, his gaze concerned.

"It's all right, Ori-min, I was just remembering someone. I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to be aware..."

He waved off the others, leaving them alone for the moment. He brushed a hand to her cheek. "You went from happiness to grief so suddenly I was afraid you had some vision or something. Rowen's face went gray, I know she felt your change as well. Are you sure you're all right?"

Tauriel brushed a lock of silver hair from Orophin's brow. "Aye, it is silly. Please, I have been distracted, rightly so looking at you," she laughed sheepishly. "But should not have been wool-gathering. It was unlike me."

Orophin looked at her for another long moment, perhaps searching his feelings, and hers, their bond allowing them to feel what the other felt. He nodded finally and then touched her lips with his fingers. "All right, I'll leave it at that. It was time to stop anyways, Eria is tired although she won't admit to such. Will you gather firewood with Rowen?"

"Aye, and don't worry, we will keep watch." Tauriel smiled at Orophin's lifted brow, answering him before he could say as much.

Rowen stood up from where she sat next to Eria at Tauriel's wave, and the two disappeared into the shadows. Orophin sent off several elves to stand guard, and then crouched next to Eria. He put a hand to her knee, silencing any protest and then lifted one of her feet to remove her shoe.

"I thought you were fairly well prepared, admired that you choose these soft leather boots instead of slippers, but realize you aren't used to walking for such long distances."

Eria blushed, twin spots of red to her cheeks as she smothered a groan when Orophin brushed the blister on her heel. "I tried to ignore it, thought maybe after awhile it would harden or go away."

Orophin shook his head. "Eria, you should speak up. Do not pretend to be what you are not. We have no time frame in which to return to Mirkwood. We can stop. And we can heal, silly elleth." He brushed his fingers gently over the wound, cupping her foot. Eria breathed in deeply, eyes closed as the healing magic swept through her, fingers tight on the rock on which she sat. After a moment she sighed again and then relaxed.

Orophin looked under his hand and was pleased to see the blister now a faint redness that would heal after some rest. He stood and drew Eria to her feet. "We are stopping here for the night. I'll build a fire and we'll make some food. Find a place near to rest, and stay off your foot for awhile. Tomorrow, you will tell me when something hurts, or you are tired." He strode away leaving her blushing again. Was this how Haldir had often felt? Did he have to fight people's reluctance to show weakness? And why? He gathered small sticks for kindling, wondering, when Tauriel appeared beside him.

"Your thoughts are odd, Ori-min, what are you thinking. I feel conflicting emotions."

He took the wood from Tauriel's arms and set it aside. "I was simply looking at the fact that everyone always seem to try to be like Haldir. Or me, I suppose, now that I am March Warden, to prove that they are as unfallible as they think we are? Do they not realize we are just like them?"

Tauriel chuckled softly, taking the sticks Orophin held to prop them into a triangle shape. "Of course we do. You were much the same, Orophin, when led by Haldir. We look up to you, as we did to Haldir. Your leadership is both in word and deed. Who wants to be the one to show weakness first, to complain they are tired when you are not?" She grinned at his wry expression.

"Even I must compete, unwilling to be one to say we need to stop. But then about the time I thought it, you were doing just the same."

"But then we are connected," Orophin murmured.

"True, but you were not listening to me, but the faint sounds of pain from Eria, sensing her troubles even when she would not admit them to herself. In that, you are very much like Haldir." She touched his cheek and then pushed his hand away to pile more sticks to the fire. "Go away, March Warden. I will build the fire, Rowen piles up the rest of the wood, Eria sticks to her rock like a chastised child and your elven wardens have placed themselves as ordered on guard."

"And what do I do?" Orophin asked in bemusement.

"You watch over us all, as the March Warden should."

oOo

The elleth fought him, dragging her feet, twisting the wrist in his grasp but did not scream or cry out. Sweeney gritted his teeth, pulling the struggling female down the halls, eyes searching for any sign of elves, admiring the fact that Thranduil had somehow cleared the way for Sweeney's departure.

That the Elven King had agreed to Sweeney's idea still surprised him. But then Thranduil was a mastermind of manipulation, perhaps his plan was inspired by the King somehow, who knew just what abilities the Mirkwood King could use at will. Sweeney didn't really care, was simply glad to have something concrete to do, even if it involved a spitting, hissing elf whose dislike was quickly turning into something more.

He could not help that, her feelings worked too well in his favor, aided in the whole disguise if he was going to be able to find his way into the darker side of Dale and it's inhabitants. An elf at his side as a companion would pose questions, reveal too many inherent qualities of his blood that he would rather hide. A snarling captive, however, would distract them from Sweeney's elven traits, for they would focus on her anger instead, and be impressed at the ability to have snared such an elusive prey.

He chuckled to think of their surprise. And then grunted as the elleth landed a sharp blow to his ribs at his inattention. He twisted, jerking her forward against his chest, arm wrapped behind her to hold her both still and close, near enough he felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to kiss her.

That she would probably bite him in return did not deter him. Sweeney held her for a moment, looking long into the slowly widening eyes, slanted upwards at the corners in a way that drew attention to her high cheekbones, eyes a pale green that sparked sudden fire at his inspection.

"Why do you stare so?"

She had stopped struggling, a warning of something more to come. Sweeney tightened his grip and smiled at her. "I was just admiring the color of your eyes. Truthfully, even thought about kissing you."

Her eyes widened further in outrage, her lips suddenly pressed tight.

He grinned at her reaction, and grunted when her knee came up, deflected just barely to avoid a direct hit. "And was expecting that, elleth. You really must come up with something unique. I've dealt with more things than you can imagine."

"You are simply arrogant and rude. Release me and I will not speak of this to Thranduil."

Sweeney shook his head, leaned in closer and nearly grinned when she arched away as far as she could, held still in his grasp, her body long against his. He sighed finally, knowing they would get no further in their tenuous relationship. He stepped back to allow her a chance to recover her poise, turning slightly away to study the area.

Looking over his shoulder he was relieved to see she had settled enough she was not going to have to be dragged or worse, knocked out so he could travel quickly, in case there were still elves pursuing them.

"I am going to Dale, and you, as I said, will come with me."

"Why? What good am I to you there?"

He jerked her forward, looped a length of Lorien hithlain around her wrists. "You are both a key to my entry and a distraction."

She grunted when he tied the rope tight. Looked at it and then at him. "This comes from Lothlorien."

"Aye, it does."

"Does Haldir know what kind of man you are?"

Sweeney tried to hide his smile, looked at her in amusement, at the haughty expression that might have graced Haldir's face at one time. "I imagine he does."

She blinked at his answer, frowned in frustration. Sweeney tested the rope and then turned around, looping it around his wrist to pull her forward. She followed without struggling for several steps and then jerked to a stop. He paused and looked back curiously.

"You cannot imagine I will go peacefully."

"I might hope you will, but I doubt it."

"Thranduil will have your head. I will laugh when he takes it from your shoulders."

Sweeney rolled his eyes. Turned around but felt her tug at the rope and ducked beneath the lunging kick as she leaped toward him. He twisted his arm, the hithlain looping around his wrist as she tried to spin out of his grasp. She was graceful as she fought for control of the rope, her body bending and twisting, determined, but not strong enough to slip free of his grip.

They ended up close once again, the rope looped around his wrist so that only a short length remained between them, her wrists caught against his arm, pale green eyes flashing fury. Once more Sweeney was tempted by the thinly pressed lips, the flush of pink to her cheeks, the rising of her breasts against his chest as he caught her by the back of the neck.

But there was no time to waste, no time to take advantage. He smiled at her and with a sigh, let go of her neck to brush his fingers over her eyes, speaking the eleven words that put her at once to sleep. Gathering her up into his arms, he moved forward, thanking Haldir for one more thing learned from the elves.

OoO

Eria sipped the hot tea carefully, fingers clenched gingerly around the small glass cup, a treasure that would have to be packed carefully into the small bag she had brought, a memento of her time in Lorien. That she had not stayed long surprised her, but then who would have imagined her falling for an elf like Thranduil, and worse, to have lost her mind to travel to Mirkwood to tell him about it.

He would most certainly laugh at her, once more in his normal domain, all kingly and arrogant as he was known to be. Had she really any chance of gaining his attention, or even of gaining an audience at all? Was this journey all for naught, should she simply turn back and find the life she once wanted in Lorien still there?

She looked into her cup, at the remains of the tea leaves in the bottom. Perhaps they would tell her the answers she sought. But the leaves offered nothing more than the flavor for her tea. She dumped out the cup and wiped it carefully, tucking it back into its place in her bag. She settled down against a tree to watch the fire.

Tauriel sat across from her with Orophin at her side, Rowen had moved into the wood, the other elves stationed around them in the forest, blended so well she could not have seen them had she known where they were.

"You look worried." Tauriel leaned forward to poke a stick into the fire, her eyes however intent on Eria, concern evident in her gaze.

"It's nothing," Eria waved a hand, uncomfortable to speak of her worry in front of Orophin.

The elf however gave a quiet laugh and stretched out long legs toward the fire. "You are so easily read, Eria. I do not need Rowen to tell of your feelings. He has taken your heart. Love is something we cannot control. It is what you do with it that is important." Orophin folded his legs in front of him, sat up to look at her with a smile. "He felt something for you, trust me on that."

Eria sniffed, eyes cast aside from the intense study from Orophin. Thranduil had much the same look at times, as if they could read her mind, know too well the depths of her emotions. She shivered at the thought, wondered yet again if she had truly lost her mind.

Rowen appeared and settled beside her, not speaking as Orophin turned to speak to Tauriel, leaving Eria a moment to take a deep breath. After a moment, moving things Rowen had on her person, she looked up, eyes full of amusement.

"You know I felt much the same when it came to Haldir."

Eria blinked and then laughed softly. "I am sure you did. He is most imposing."

"Aye, and I often wondered why an elf like that would even look at me, a half-elven woman child to him. But he did."

Eria plucked at the fabric covering her knees. "I don't know why I am so unsure suddenly. It was so easy in Lorien, to poke at him, knowing even then that I had crossed a boundary with him. I couldn't seem to help it." She grinned at Rowen. "He was so easy to annoy, it made me both laugh and quiver when he'd stick his nose in the air, yet he did what I asked even when he was angry."

Rowen smiled. "It was because you were so bold, Eria. It shocked him to think anyone would treat him so. It was novel and different, it opened eyes that had not seen clearly in a very long time."

Eria leaned toward Rowen to place a hand on her arm. "Truly, Rowen, do I have a chance?"

Rowen covered Eria's hand with her own. "Aye, you do, more than anyone else. But it will be hard now, he has had time to recover, and will be in his domain. But should you be weak, it will all be for naught. He needs someone equal, not in demeanor, for none need that. But someone with the same passion."

Rowen's eyes became distant for a moment, as if she looked inwardly. "He is deep, that one. Has built wall after wall around his heart. He has been hurt, in many ways, both by deed and word. He had made horrendous decisions, seen his kin die by his word." Rowen turned again toward Eria. "Being a king is not easy. He is alone. Has been alone for a very long time. It will take much to break through those barriers, Eria. But you must not give up. For you, for him, it is what you must do. You will both be better for it."

Eria squeezed Rowen's hand. "Thank you. I know what I must do. If he rejects me it will not be because I did not try."

Rowen laughed and then hugged Eria. "If you win the rewards will be very great, mellon, trust me on that."


	7. Chapter 7

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Seven

Esteri woke to darkness, a dull shadowed landscape to her elven eyes, still visible, but muted by the moon's grey shadows. She lifted her hands noting they were still tied, the hithlain tight but not uncomfortable, controlled by the half-elf by both magick and skill. She sighed, rolling her eyes at her predicament. She had failed herself, foremost, overtaken at times by the coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever the half-elf came near, unable to difuse it or ignore it, leaving her a second late in decisions and actions, seconds he took clear advantage of.

She was not a bad warrior, had always felt confident in her abilities. Knew even now had she not been distracted she could have won her freedom. Yet still that feeling coiled within her, knowing he was near, that he had control made her heart beat a bit faster, made her sweat beneath the thin layers she wore of leather and linen.

Esteri sat up, grunting faintly at the effort. How long had he put her down? How far had they come? She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes searching the shadows for Sweeney. He was not in sight, yet she knew he was not far. She could hear the river in the distance, noting then they had not gained the lake as yet. It gave her time to consider what to do. How to gain her freedom, even when a faint complaint in the back of her mind asked if she really wanted to.

She pushed away the thought, irritated that it was there. He was a bully, had forcefully detained her. That Thranduil had some hand in it had surfaced in her thoughts, pushed away and then reconsidered for it had been too easy for him to flee, no guards, no elves to detain him at all.

She cursed Thranduil, knew the King had motives even Sweeney would not know. What then did the Elven King want from them? Had he sent Sweeney on some mission? Or had he truly cast him out? She did not know or care, knew only both annoyed her.

Biting the rope did nothing, its magick powerful. Esteri sighed and rolled to her feet, balanced carefully as her head swam at the movement. Frowning she took a step and then staggered, dropping to her knees in surprise.

"You'll feel a bit woozy for awhile. A precaution in case you woke earlier than I expected and I was not back yet." Sweeney dropped a load of wood to the ground, crouched beside her to lift her chin with his fingers. "I can make it go away. Just ask."

"Get away from me!" Esteri jerked back from his touch, nearly falling as the world tilted alarmingly. She had never felt so unbalanced before, shocked at how it affected her.

Sweeney ignored her command, picking her up into his arms with an ease that made her heart flutter, his arms steel beneath and around her, his steps sure and graceful as any elf. He settled her on a rock, a hand to her shoulder to steady her for a moment.

Esteri jerked away, found again her head spinning and found his hand holding her upright once more.

"Just ask. It's an unpleasant feeling, I know."

"Why not just remove it?"

Sweeney crouched in front of her, blue eyes narrowed to hide his amusement, she was sure. "Because I want you to admit defeat and ask. I am in control. You will do as I ask, without complaint or I will leave you staggering as if drunk, nauseous with no hope of escape with feeling that way. Remove it and your head will clear and you can then consider your options."

"Like killing you?" Esteri snarled.

"One of many thoughts I am sure," Sweeney agreed with a smile.

He blurred into two then three and Esteri closed her eyes with a hiss. "Fine, take it away. I will do as you ask, until I escape and then I will slit you from top to bottom and throw you into the lake for the fishes to eat."

He laughed at her. "Is that the best you can do?" He gripped her chin and then leaned close, blue eyes startling in their clarity. "But to do so I must kiss you."

She nearly jerked away, but his fingers were strong, his other hand behind her head somehow, holding her fast. "I do not like bullies."

"No, nor do I. I would rather you come peacefully, I assure you. But that is not what we are discussing."

"Why must you kiss me?"

"Because, elleth, it's what I've wanted to do since I first met you." He leaned even closer, enough she could count his eyelashes, gilded silver by the moonlight. "But I want it a kiss I'd enjoy, rather one leaving me bloody. Your choice, mellon."

"Not much of a choice in my mind," Esteri breathed, unable to look away from the blue of his eyes.

"But a choice none-the-less," he countered. His lips curved slightly, his fingers tightened on the back of her neck, but he did not move forward, forcing her to engage him instead, to press her lips to his in what she meant to be a quick touch of lips.

The kiss did not end that way; his lips when they covered hers firm and then demanding, sending a flash of lightning through her nerves at the contact. She froze, unable to pull away, eyes wide and his closed, trapped and yet free to pull away, his fingers no longer on her chin, but dropped to his lap. Only the one hand remained behind her head, but even that did not deter, but held only a light touch, as if he was suddenly afraid to touch her.

Her head swam, unlike the previous nausea, it spiraled down into her body to the very center of her being, a tidal wave of want so surprising she could not move had she wanted to. And, she had to admit, she didn't want to. Had to admit the damned half-elf had touched her at the first sight, a feeling she had fought hard to ignore.

They broke apart, both breathing hard, eyes wide.

"I hate you."

Sweeney touched his lips, cocked an eyebrow. "I know. I'll work hard to change your mind."

Esteri twisted back out of his reach, rolled to sit as far from him as she could. "It'll never happen."

Sweeney only smiled and began to build a fire.

0o0

Rumil paced the flet, the small platform built high into a sturdy oak, not as high as he'd have liked, but these days, there were few choices. He glanced at the filtered leaves around him; light glanced off the pale green, a speckled brightness of color he noted yet did not admire.

He missed the pale golds of the Mallryn. Even knowing they were once more growing, fast too, yet not fast enough to be the sentinels of old, never fast enough to provide the grandeur the forest had once held.

He frowned. Felt an uncommon weight to his shoulders, felt a distance he did not like from the family he held dear. Orophin was physically distant, a faint murmur to his mind, his path to Mirkwood two-weeks gone already. Haldir was near, but in mind very far, his thoughts taken by his love, Rowen. Unlike Orophin, who had bonded with Tauriel and knew her mind as well as he knew his own, Haldir had not taken that step with Rowen.

Why was not Rumil's to know. But it did present an interesting note that Haldir was often distracted. But then, his mind was not set to guarding his forest as he once did. That role was Orophin's now, and in his brother's absence, Rumil's.

A choice he would have declined had he been able. Such weight was not pleasant, a heaviness to his shoulders and heart, a fear, had he admitted it, that he would not stand up to both of his brother's reputations, that he, Rumil, would founder and leave the Golden Wood, even as it was, vulnerable.

There were still threats, if diminished at this time. That there were far fewer elves to protect did not matter. The forest was still their home, and as wardens, his to take care of. He just didn't want to fail, to allow something to get past his notice. And as such, he paced, senses tuned to the different wardens in their posts.

Two held the north border, traveling a shortened boundary by necessity, with several under their command to aide them. Three were stationed on both west and southern areas, aided by the river. Three held the east, along with Rumil, gazes fixed the flowing meander of the Anduin. There were more dispersed here and there, each a fixed point in Rumil's mind, able to sound any alarm should one be raised.

Yet still he paced, fingers entwined behind his back, wondering if he had mocked Haldir too often for being so focused. Rumil did not like being in his brother's boots.

Sighing, he stopped. Shoved a hand to his hair to push the fine strands from his brow as they tickled him in the breeze. Wished only for a distraction to occupy his mind. A faint chirp drew up his gaze, eyes moving over the dappled canopy in search of the sound.

Movement in the trees below dropped his hand from his forehead to his bow, tucked over his left shoulder, quiver full of fletched arrows. He drew one carefully, nocked it to his bow and then to his cheek in one long slow movement.

The squirrel sat on the branch, tail jerking back and forth, scolding whatever had disturbed it below. Then it was gone, a flurry of fur and then nothing.

Rumil shifted his stance. Nearly dropped his bow at the sight below him.

The man looked up beneath a wealth of unruly brown hair, a cap of homespun fabric and fur entwined into what looked like a squirrel sitting on his head. Rumil blinked as the hat sat up and leaped from the man, a squirrel indeed, leaving him bare headed and scratching his brow.

"Come now, are you going to stand up there all day aiming that thing at me?"

"How do you come to be here?" Rumil replied softly. "I thought all the wizards had left Arda."

"Oh most are gone, I know." Radagast waved a hand airily. "But I don't want anything more than my forests. You know how nice they are. And my animals." He held out a hand and a small mouse emerged from his sleeve. "I've come to say hello is all. I've heard the demise of the Golden Wood and couldn't bear to see it. But I had to come at last to pay my respects to Haldir. He is still here, is he not?"

Rumil grinned and dropped his bow. "Aye, he still is here."

"And you, Rumil, March Warden now?"

"Blessed Valar, no, just temporary at the moment. Orophin has gained that rank, but he is off on a mission for um... Haldir."

Radagast tucked the mouse back into his sleeve, patting it carefully. "Oh wonderful. I expect you have tea up there?"

Rumil shook his head in amusement. "Not here, wizard, but not far. I will come down, give me a moment."

Once on the ground Rumil held out a hand. "Welcome to the Golden Wood, Wizard. How do you come to pass my guard?"

"Oh they knew I was there. I just made them forget."

"And why?" Rumil did not let go of the bow in his hand.

"Because what I need to say is for Haldir to know. And maybe you at his request. Shall we go?"

Rumil stepped back, studying the wizard in all his untidiness, the grip the man had on the staff. Bowed in respect. "Let us go then. It is but a day's walk to Haldir."

"A short time, lad, short time. But I do wish I had brought my rabbit sled. It moves so wonderfully through the forest, but I feared that would dismay you all the more, with the forest the way it is."

Rumil shook his head as the wizard continued to ramble on. A motion adjusted the elves behind him to cover the gap where he had stood, another wave of his hand sent two ahead to warn Haldir.

0o0

"How far are they?" Thranduil casually shifted in his chair, affecting an air of disinterest as the elf made his report, uncomfortably aware of the knot that had formed in his stomach at the news.

"They should arrive on the morrow, my lord. Since it is Orophin, they have passed the guardians without delay."

"As they should," Thranduil agreed. "Have things made ready. And how many in his group? And why they have come?"

"They are a small party, Orophin and Tauriel..."

Thranduil sat up. "Tauriel?"

The elf nodded, paused in his report, hand in the air. He swallowed and then shifted to attention. Thranduil waved for him to continue. "The half-elleth Rowen, another female elf, and four wardens as we could count."

Thranduil smiled at the admission there might be more Lorien elves. "Another female?"

"Aye, I do not know her. But someone said she is also from Lorien."

"I would expect since she is with Orophin. And his reason?"

The elf stiffened, lips tight for a moment. "He would not say."

Thranduil sniffed. "Be gone then. Send me word when they reach the city."

The elf bowed his head, touched his brow and then retreated.

Thranduil watched him leave, fingers to his chin, tapping in rhythm to his thoughts. Not Haldir, no of course not, the elf was now "Galadriel", and as such, would not leave the wood except for special or dire occasions. Orophin, as the new March Warden, was expected, Rowen the half-elf, as well as Haldir's new official emissary, although surprising seeing how close she was to Haldir. Thranduil speculated on that for a moment but then returned to the list of elves. Another female? And the requisite wardens for strength and defense. But why another elleth? He pondered the thought, dismissed the notion it might be Eria come to see him as absurd. She would not.

Or would she?

Thranduil bit his lip, glancing to see if any of his guards had noted it, stood and waved them off. They retreated silently, leaving him alone in his salon to pace.

Elves were few in Arda now. The chances of yet another unknown female turning up were slim. And why they would be returning to Mirkwood so soon after his retreat from Lorien was curious. Had something happened? There had been no concern relayed by Orophin, his pace leisurely, perhaps due to the female...

Again, the female elf.

"Ada?"

Thranduil stiffened, waited a long moment before turning toward Legolas. "I thought you left?"

Legolas cocked his head to the side. "I was headed out but heard that we have company."

Thranduil cursed under his breath. "Have you?"

"Aye, Orophin, and others. Odd, since you just left them. Did you forget something important?"

Thranduil sniffed and turned away. "No I did not. I do not know why they have come."

Legolas appeared beside him and sat in Thranduil's favorite chair. Tucked his feet on the desk and leaned back, hands folded over his chest. The elf was getting far too cocky, Thranduil thought irritably.

"Hmmm, no news is good news I expect. I decided to wait to hear why, might be needed, you know."

"Or you might just be nosy," Thranduil complained as he shoved Legolas's feet off of his desk. "I dare say you have become most annoying, Legolas."

"Is it me or someone else who has you on edge?"

Thranduil waved at Legolas to rise, his son doing so after a faint mocking smile. Thranduil sat down and pushed back the long sleeves of his robe from his arms, avoiding the intent stare of his son. "No one has me on edge, Legolas. I am sure they have good reason to be here. What it is remains to be seen. Perhaps Haldir has taken ill."

"They do not seem in a hurry according to the guardians," Legolas returned.

"Or they need something," Thranduil offered again with a weary hand. "It matters not to you, so please, do not detain yourself any longer."

"You seem to want me to be gone at all costs, Ada." Legolas leaned on the desk, his long blond hair draped over one shoulder, blue eyes so much like his mother's, unfailingly sharp. The elf saw too much, had seen too much. And knew Thranduil all too well. "Have you decided to dislike me?"

"No, Legolas, never that. I will always love you no matter what you do."

Legolas lifted a brow. "Ah, even after..."

"Let us not speak of the past." Thranduil stood up, brushed his sleeves back over his fingertips. "Perhaps you can gain insight into why they are here. Why don't you run off to meet them."

Legolas straightened. Brushed off the front of his tunic with a wave of his hand, eyes slanted toward Thranduil. "Are you sure?"

"You are bound and determined to know, so go on." Thranduil looked pointedly at his son. "Whatever the reason, you will find out eventually."

Legolas nodded, touched his brow with respect. "As you will, my lord."

Thranduil gave a short nod back and then turned around, hands folded behind his back.

Legolas coughed from the doorway. "And Ada?"

Thranduil looked over his shoulder irritably. "Aye?"

"I heard she was pretty."

0o0


	8. Chapter 8

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Eight

With a faint sense of surprise Haldir rose from his seat next to his cottage, setting aside the wood dowels being prepared as arrows, an uneccesary but welcome task for his mind. He strode forward to meet Rumil, clapping a hand to his brother's shoulder to turn him aside even as he smiled at Radagast, meeting Rumil's rolling eyes with amusement.

"Radagast, a pleasure. Welcome to the Golden Wood."

Radagast bowed, nearly setting Haldir back a step. "Indeed, my friend Haldir. A sad sight though, your forest."

Haldir fought the frown, forced a faint smile instead. 'Indeed," he agreed. "But as with all things, we must deal with them as we can. Would you like tea?"

Radagast nodded warmly, gripping Haldir's wrist in a firm grip. "I would. Thanks to the Valar that I found your brother so readily. He is a sharp one, that one. The squirrels all admire him so."

Haldir winked at Rumil, once more rolling his eyes, but discreetly, behind Radagast's back. Amused Rumil might be, he still held his bow in hand, one motion needed to bring arrow to string and off. Haldir gripped Radagast's shoulder to direct him to the path leading through the village.

"It seems a sad reflection of your cirmcumstances, Haldir, to see you living on the forest floor rather than the trees. But I see you have found your seedlings and have them in place. It will be glorious once more I assure you. The animals are all excited by their presence. But do say you seem distracted the past few days. Something amiss?"

Haldir waved Radagast to a seat on a bench, the table set for tea. Warning had come, as Rumil intended, and Haldir had been ready. "Nay, nothing amiss. I am certain they only feel my concern for Orophin who has been sent back to Mirkwood for ... well, to ascertain if Thranduil reached home safely for one."

Radagast lifted a brow, made a faint gruff sound in his throat and then sipped at the delicate elven cup salvaged from the destruction. "Ah good old elven tea. I'm not sure what you put in there, my expertise is with animals, not plants, but it is good. As always. You can be assured Galadriel would be proud."

Haldir nodded politely.

"I do have to say it is shocking to see the wood, It's been a long time, but still. Ah the grandeur of your flets, the stairways..." Radagast paused when Haldir did not reply.

"Oh dear, such an old fool I am. Wounds take time to heal, yours longer yet. And how are you, Haldir? You seem well, but for the crease on your forehead. Something concerns you."

"I am fine, Radagast. My concern only is to why you are here?"

"Here? Why I'm here?" Radagast placed the cup gently on the table. "Why I've no idea. I was just off sprinting about you know... and then suddenly, here I am."

Haldir leaned over the table. "Here you are."

Radagast smiled. "Here I am."

Rumil sat sideways on the bench next to Radagast. Sent him a long stare that made Radagast open his mouth then close it. He turned toward Haldir. "I am here..."

"Aye?"

"This tea is especially wonderful, aren't you having any?"

"No, I've had mine, thank you. Is there trouble, Radagast?"

The wizard scratched his head. Haldir caught his wrist, held it tightly. "Stop playing the fool. I know you are not what you want people to see. Why have you come?"

"Always to the point, aren't you, March Warden? But then, you aren't head warden after all, but more like Galadriel, leader of the sylvan elves, as much a king..."

Haldir tightened his grip on the wizard, avoided looking at the wizard's hand that had gone to his staff.

"All right, don't be testy, Haldir, or I'll turn you into a toad. Leave go my wrist."

Haldir let go, sat back with arms folded over his chest.

"I had to make sure you were you. No one does that look down his nose better than you, except for Thranduil. Who, I heard as I came through the wood, was here not too long ago. Imagine that! The Mirkwood King leaving his dank dark caves..."

Haldir leaned closer again, brow lifted.

"Oh do relax Haldir. Nothing bad, I've just come to offer my services, should you need them. You know with Gandalf gone, I am all you have left with magick, and am no slouch when it comes to staff wielding, as you may know...""

Haldir pressed a couple of fingers to his brow. "I am grateful, but really have no need of you as it happens. But the thought is comforting."

Radagast smiled. "Always a slick tongue on you, my boy. Just like your father. Nice elf, as you might remember, but same imposing stare. You probably even made Celeborn nervous with that stare, but then there was an elf many underestimated. So suave and sleek, but one of the best fighters with knives in the land. Did you know that?"

Haldir shook his head. "Nay, Celeborn did not have the occasion to fight in such a way in my time."

Radagast frowned, tapping his forehead. "Oh yes, you are so young, I've forgotten. Silly of me. But forgive an old man his rambling. Do you have more tea?"

"Of course. How long are you staying, Radagast?"

"Oh heavens, I don't know." Radagast sipped his tea, eyes twinkling.

Haldir tried hard not to frown, refused to look at Rumil, sensing all to well his brother's amusement.

0o0

The lake churned in choppy waves, the sky grey with impending storm clouds, the hills misted in grey. Sweeney sat crouched on his heels, hands gripped to the thin lenght of hithlain still attached to Esteri, her name finally ground out between her teeth after he'd called her every other name he could think of. Stormy, much like the skies above, this elleth of Mirkwood. He sighed, noting the lake would be ill advised to cross, and rose to his feet, pulling Esteri behind him.

That ts had taken a week to get this far was his own fault. Doubling back and then back again to check his trail had really been unnecessary, but he'd wanted the time with the elleth. He needed to know what to expect with her, even with her dislike, of what she would do when pressed.

Her skills were not shoddy, well able to defend herself, he gave himself credit for being able to overcome her quick moves and attempts at escape. She had not given up. Even after the brief if scalding kiss, she had made every effort to flee.

Without result. Today she was as sullen as the lake, eyes cast with anger and frustration, and something else when she thought he could not see.

It gave him hope that he might one day get past her dislike and turn it into something more pleasant.

Today, however she was not his concern. It was time to move on, but the weather did not seem to agree. Best to wait out the storm, find a haven to stay dry until it abated.

He moved along the shore carefully, senses aware, grunting occasionally as Esteri yanked on the rope, both purposely and not, testing him always. He refused to let her bother him, gave her only an occasional smug smile to let her know he was fully aware of what she was trying to do.

Which only made her more stormy, losing all elven grace as she struggled to slow him down.

He was growing tired of her efforts. Was debating throwing her over his shoulder when a sound caught his attention and he twisted back, catching hold of Esteri with a hand over her mouth, her body held tight to his chest. He pressed against a tree, moving only his head to peer around the trunk carefully.

Two men stood on a small rise, outlined by the occasional flash of lightning, facing the other way. The storm and wind had covered the sound of Sweeney's presence and he gave thanks to the Valar for being so kind.

Esteri twisted in his grip, slamming a heel against his shin hard enough he winced. Hands tied, she could still thump him hard in the thigh, something she had done numerous times and was now consistently sore. He grunted at the impact and tightened his grip, moving his mouth to her ear.

"Are you willing to take your chances with a couple of mortals, wench? Think they'd treat you better than I?"

She kicked him in response, earning another grunt at another sore spot.

"Fine, let's see what they'd pay for you."

She gasped when he let go for a moment, but fought when he drew out a length of cloth from his pack, jerking back to get out of his grip. He held on, spun her back to his chest before she could scream, covering her mouth again with his hand. "Now be pleasant, will you?" He pressed her against the tree, blocking her escape with his body. Stuffed the cloth between her teeth before she could take a breath. Then he stepped back and with a smile, hoisted her up over his shoulder.

She was nimble, he had to give her that as she nearly dislodged herself from his grip. Tightening his hand on her thigh to clamp her to his shoulder, he stepped into the light of the meager fire the two men had built, bringing them to their feet with an crude oath of surprise.

He smacked Esteri on the rear. "Ho, men. I saw your fire and was hoping you'd be willing to share."

The two men looked at Sweeney and then pointedly at Esteri, at her rear at least, wiggling in an unknowingly provocative manner before the two men. "We'd be willing to share," one of the men offered with a lewd smile.

Sweeney grinned back, hoping the shadows hid the suddenly strong sense of rage he knew lay in his gaze. He lowered his lids to hide the feelings, stepping around the fire to drop Esteri nearby. "Ah, she's been a handful," he offered truthfully. "Stole her right out from under Thranduil's nose."

The two men leaned forward. "And how'd ye manage that?" one asked.

Sweeney shrugged, stretching out to sit beside Esteri. "Not so hard if you take time to ponder the situation." He held out a hand. "Name's Sweeney. Been traveling awhile and thought it time to gain some ready cash," he winked, nodding at Esteri. "If ye know what I mean."

One of the men stood and gripped Sweeney's hand. The grip was sloppy, the palm sweating, with no strength apparent in the gesture. Sweeney smiled, and narrowed his gaze on the man. "Aye, I know what ye mean, lad. We might be doing the same, but not with the same luck."

"Well, you have to get close, you know. It was not easy." Sweeney shrugged and slapped Esteri again, earning a squeal of outrage. "She's a pretty one, had a devil of a time, one of those wardens,you know. Elves are a feisty lot, takes a bit of patience to get a hold of one. Why I had an elf awhile back that gave me such a fight I had a black eye for two weeks."

A faint growl from Esteri promised much the same. Sweeney smiled and dug into his pack, eyeing the sudden weary look from the two men. He pulled out a thin glass flask and set aside his pack. "I earned some fine elven brandy with the proceeds, come you must try it." He took a long swallow and then handed the flask to one of the men.

"So want do ye want with the elf?"

"Whatever I can get," Sweeney answered honestly.

"Give ye a couple hundred marks," the other man offered, taking a long draw on the flask.

"A couple hundred?" Sweeney snorted in amusement. "The dwarves would pay in gold and three times that. You know their dislike of elves, especially one of Thranduil's ilk. Oh they play nicely and all that but dwarves have long memories and they remember the battles."

The two men grunted, while Esteri lay beside him, eyes wide with horror.

"Besides, I haven't had her yet, don't know that I'm ready to give her up."

"Looks like she ain't gonna be an easy one," one of the men muttered, waving the flask toward Esteri. "She looks at you like she'd like to skin ye head to toe."

"Oh, she's said that and more," Sweeney agreed. "Feed me to the fish, and all that. Although I have to say she's not very creative with her insults. Elves are just too nice, when it comes down to things, polite and all that graceful plotting. Why, give me a good plug any day and a few slaps and she'd be..." Sweeney grunted in both pain and amusement when Esteri kicked his ankle. He slapped a hand to her thigh to hold her still, leaning forward to look at the two men.

The flask passed wobbly from one to the other.

"Shhsh, looks like ye need a bit of help with that," one man complained blearily. He held up the glass flask, peering at the nearly depleted contents. "Damn good stuff, if I don't say so myshelf."

The other man grabbed the flask. "Dwarves ain't nobody. If you want serious cash, man, you need to talk to Enderly."

Sweeney waved for him to drink. Waited until he did so and then smiled. "Enderly?"

"In Dale. He handles things like her." The flask waved at Esteri, lifted as the man drank again. "But I'd give her a go. With the three of us..." The man looked at the flask and then at Sweeney. "You've done something bad, man. Piss on ye..." He belched and then fell over the log he was sitting on.

The other man stared at his partner in surprise. Turned to look at Sweeney. "What the hell was in that?"

Sweeney retrieved his flask and tucked it into his pack. "Just as I said, Elven brandy. But you really need to have an elven constitution to drink it. Something about it just puts a real man under in minutes."

The man wavered, gripped the log to hold himself upright. "Ye ain't no real man then." He blinked and leaned forward, eyes wide. "Ye never meant to share did ye?"

Sweeney caught the man by the shoulder, holding him upright. "The fire, yes, the girl, never." He let go allowing the man to fall on his face with a loud snore. Glanced in amusement at Esteri. "Good work, my girl. We just gained some valuable information. Shall we go?"

He hoisted her up over his shoulder again, aware by her silence he was going to pay and pay handily for the night's work. He grinned and patted her rear, earning a returned blow to his lower back. The night had went well indeed.

0o0


	9. Chapter 9

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna

Hugs to all who follow me, thank you so much.

Fianna

Chapter Nine

The first sight of Mirkwood made Eria shiver, the forest dark and mysterious, much like rumors of Lorien of old. She sighed at the thought of what had been, and refused to be deterred by the gloom of the woods ahead. Orophin helped her over a large rock, eyes searching all the while, almost as if he wasn't even paying attention.

Though she knew otherwise. To test her theory she stumbled and found his hand on her elbow to hold her up.

"Careful."

"What is wrong, you aren't really paying attention," Eria whispered, glancing around at the shadows.

"One never knows here, although we have Tauriel, I don't trust Thranduil's moods."

"So you feel danger from the King?" Eria gaped at Orophin as he turned away.

Tauriel snorted as she walked past. "I've told him not to worry, we are fully welcome, but he doesn't believe me."

Following Tauriel, Rowen grinned and shrugged. "It's that male thing. If it had been Haldir you could be sure Thranduil would have some snag waiting. Not sure with Orophin yet."

Eria rubbed her brow, such politics were too much. Would Thranduil be so petty? Or was it something else? She didn't know or really care. She just wanted the journey to be over, to look the elf in the eye and see if there was still something there, or ever had been. Once again her thoughts shifted to a darker side, worry that she'd imagined it all made her stop, rubbing her brow again.

Rowen turned around and walked back to grasp her arm. "Stop it. You did not imagine it."

"I can't help it. What if he won't see me?"

"Then we'll think of a way to counteract that choice." Rowen squeezed her shoulder. "We won't let him get off easy. Come now, think of how much fun that would be."

Eria laughed in agreement, the shadows of worry fleeing at the thought. "You're right. It's all in the challenge, isn't it?"

"It's what drew you in the beginning, wasn't it? The thought that such an elf might look at you with interest, if also with irritation. But emotion is still emotion, however it is. To get something from an elf like Thranduil is promising, for he holds it all at bay behind a very tall and thick wall of protection."

Eria caught Rowen's arm to pull her to a stop. "Can I get through, truly, Rowen? Why does he hide so?"

"I can't say, I only feel it, Eria." Rowen glanced at the elves ahead. "Even Orophin shields himself at times, Haldir always does, almost unconciously. It's a protection, you know. They don't like emotions, it makes them feel vulnerable and for those kind of elves, that's worse than anything. They'd rather be stabbed with an arrow than to feel such an emotion."

"But love, what is wrong with love?"

Rowen smiled, a faint curve of her lips. "Nothing, once you get past the wall. Unless you are threatened, then love will make them crazy. But its a chance they will realize they will take. Allowing me to come here, to be away from him was very difficult for Haldir. Especially since we are not bonded, he cannot sense me or know how I am. It's only through Orophin that he gains any comfort."

They resumed walking. Eria sighed, rubbing her arms. "Perhaps it would have been worse, if you were bonded?"

"I don't know." Rowen shrugged. "If it's meant to be, it will happen. I won't push him, he's had too many things change, to many things he can't control. I won't add to that. Not yet."

"But what..."

Rowen sent Eria a suddenly worried glance. "Don't say it. It's enough that it's in the back of my mind. I will take each day I get. That's all."

"Good advice. If I get that far," Eria agreed grimly. "And I will. I won't take no for an answer."

"That's the spirit!" Rowen laughed, cheerful despite her clear worry. "The gloom of this forest!" She waved a hand at the surrounding shadows. "Even without the spiders this is not a pretty place. The trees are old, but they are harmless. They wish only to sleep now. We are safe for the most part."

Eria lifted a brow, looked around nervously. "For the most part?"

Rowen waved ahead toward where Orophin and Tauriel were stopped, talking animatedly. "Safe from the forest, but not perhaps from Thranduil and his plans."

o0o

Esteri thought about throwing herself into the water a moment or two after being tossed onto a pile of ropes and canvas. Sweeney shoved off from shore, taking advantage and stealing the two men's boat to ply the oars into the choppy waves. The rolling tossed her about, bringing a tinge of nausea, an uncommon feeling and one she fought hard to control.

Being tied would make swimming difficult, and the with the rough waters of the lake, not an enticing idea so she put that aside for later. Something would come about, she was sure, and when she did get free of Sweeney's bonds, she was going to ...

"I am sure you are thinking of all the ways to torture me, but I just want you to know we aren't going too far. The lake is too rough with the storm brewing." Sweeney stretched out as he rowed, arms plying the oars with an ease Esteri didn't want to note.

She could only glare, probably useless in the gloomy dark, for surely the man couldn't see as well as she could, being only half elf. She grunted, mouth still bound with the gag, another point on her list of atrocities he would pay for.

The boat bounced over the waves, Sweeney working hard to guide it where he wanted, water splashing over the side at times as he turned it against the waves back to shore. Leaping out after a few moments made her wish he'd misjudged the depth and might drown, but the water only came to his hips as he dragged the boat through the water. The hull ground onto a stony shore, and then Sweeney lifted Esteri from her bed of ropes to his shoulder again, grunting in annoyance at being carried.

She couldn't see, her hair shielded most of her gaze, only the rocky ground of the shore was visible, his legs, the tall leather of his boots to the knee, and the thin linen of his pants. Her blows to his back did not seem to deter him, only caused him to grasp her thigh in an intimate grip that made the breath hitch in her chest, eyes wide at how close his fingers were to parts she'd rather he did not go near.

Did he even notice? Did he even care? She closed her eyes, tried to ignore the heat from the feel of his fingers on her thigh, the tightness of his grip. He held her so easily, the shoulder broad beneath her belly. How easily he had gained control still frustrated her.

He set her abruptly on her feet, wobbly from the sudden change, startled by the faint nausea that made her stumble. He caught her arm, not looking as he did, but rather at the rocks ahead. "I know there is a small cave here, ah, there it is."

He pulled her with him, grip hard on her arm, distracted but always aware of her. Esteri clamped her teeth on the gag, unable to do anything but follow.

It took a few moments to get to the cave, climbing over several tall rocks, and then finally squeezing through a narrow opening shielded by a large bush. Amazed, if unwillingly, at how the man had found it.

Sweeney pushed her to the ground and then leaned over her, eyes bright with mischief. "Here, let's get rid of this. You can scream now if you'd like, if only to let off a bit of frustration." He pulled the cloth from her mouth, lifted a brow as she glared at him. Scream? That would do little to make her feel better. Besides, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

He shrugged and shifted, untying a water bottle from his hip. "Take a drink, I am sure you need it."

She accepted the water, if only because she was terribly thirsty, taking a drink and then one which she spat back at him before he could move away. He wiped the water from his cheek with a sigh.

"I knew you'd do that. Do you feel better now?"

"Not until I kill you."

He smiled and pulled a dagger from his belt. "With this?" He leaned close and lifted her wrists, slitting the rope between to free her. "Go ahead and try." He held out the knife, hilt first with a grin.

Esteri was tempted, oh so tempted. She stared at the knife, thought of so many ways she'd like to use it and then shoved his hand aside. "I need a moment alone."

"Of course. The cave is rather shallow, there's no other entrance but the one at the front. I'll step outside if you like." He straightened, unable to fully stand and stepped out into the night, illuminated by a brief shaft of lightning.

Esteri sat for a minute and rubbed her wrists. Even though the hithlain had not been tight, her wrists still ached from being tied. She rolled to her feet and moved to the back of the cave. Sliding her hands over the walls proved he was right. She sighed and turned back to the entrance. A faint glow showed where the entrance was. Sweeney must have moved further away. Was he tempting her yet again? If she moved outside would he be there to take her in hand? She didn't want to be tied up again. Escape would be easier if she was free.

She moved carefully to the entrance and looked outside. She couldn't see him, yet knew he wasn't far. She stepped outside, hands pressed against the stone wall, wind lifted strands of her hair into her face.

"One of the reasons why I don't wear my hair long," Sweeney said casually.

Esteri turned slowly, looking up behind her. Sweeney sat on the hill above the cave entrance, crouched amid the rocks, well able to leap should she try to flee.

"I assumed it was more to avoid looking like an elf."

"That too," he agreed.

She shoved the offending strands from her cheek, glancing around. "How did you find this?"

"I've traveled a lot. Such places are always good to remember."

"So you've been here before?"

"A long time ago, seems like a different lifetime."

She frowned, moved another step away.

"You might get a few steps ahead." Sweeney flipped his knife between his fingers, looked down the length of the blade at her. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his face, the grim look in his eyes.

"You won't kill me."

"No, but there is worse."

She stared at him, stiffened in concern as ideas flooded her mind.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on doing any of those."

"How do you know what I am thinking? You have no idea."

He grinned, the knife moving over his fingers effortlessly. "I have ideas, trust me, but probably not quite what you were thinking." He paused, lifting the blade to scratch at his cheek. "Or maybe you were."

She scowled and turned away from the suddenly intent gaze. "I still need a moment."

"You can hide behind that rock. I can still see most of you, so it's not complete privacy, but enough to do what I am sure you need to do. I've got a bit of food left in my pack. We'll leave at first light. Enjoy your freedom, I'll have to tie you up again in the morning."

She moved behind the rock, did what she had to, thinking furiously all the while. "Why tie me up again? Maybe I'll promise not to flee."

"No, I won't believe that. First chance and you'll be gone. How well do you swim? Are you going to try to hit me over the head and feed me to the fish like you promised? No, I need you tied, serves my purpose better. Angry makes you look really pretty, makes your eyes sparkle."

She walked around the rock to glare at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I need access to the darker side of Dale. Having you as my hostage, and possible sale, gives me that access."

"I will tell them you are with Thranduil."

"Which is why you'll be gagged again."

"I won't let you do it."

He leaned forward. "You'll try to stop me. But already I've proven I can catch you, I can overpower you, I can do much more."

She blinked at him, debating her chances. Decided any attempt was better than none.

She got five steps away, just enough she thought maybe she'd have a chance, leaping from rock to rock, feet sure on the uneven terrain, gaze set to the edge of the trees ahead. If she could just get there, the shadows would make it difficult for him to see.

She leaped over one more rock, felt her feet touch for a second before he caught her around the waist and tackled her onto the ground. They rolled several times as she fought, snarling and scratching until he pinned her flat, arms outstretched, his body pressed hard against hers.

That he was breathing heavily both pleased and concerned her. That he was growing aroused made her sweat even more, his head bent to hers, lips only a fraction from her ear. He laughed low, a sound that send a shiver of something nameless down her back, tightened the insides of her thighs, made her close her eyes to avoid the sudden gleam in his.

"I told you."

"Get off me." Esteri couldn't breath, and it wasn't from his weight. She should hate this man, should not be feeling a need to press her body to his.

"We are on rocky ground, I know." Sweeney breathed in, shifted with wry grunt of amusement. "Sorry, can't control some things. You are remarkably attractive to me even when you glare so."

"Sauron take you," Esteri hissed. "I hate you."

He sighed, pressed his lips to her ear. "I know. Damnably sad to know too. We could be really good together, Esteri. You should give me a chance."

"Never."

"It's a long time. I'm half-elven, so I'll live awhile yet. We've got time."

"Touch me in that way and I'll cut you in two."

"Ouch, sounds painful. But I won't press. Now's not the time and I don't do that kind of thing without consent. You can believe that or not. But I won't let you get away. I might steal a kiss or two." He grinned when she shifted her face away. "And I'll do what I've been asked to do."

"So Thranduil "is" behind this!"

"Thranduil is behind many things, true."

"Curse you, let me up."

He shifted to his knees, but held her wrists, leaning over her. "I will let you up. And leave you untied for the night. I am half-elven, I don't need much sleep so don't think to sneak out. I have as many abilities that you do, and few others you might not know, since you avoid men and their like."

She sniffed at the thought, but sent him an appraising glance from the corner of her eye. Grunted faintly when he pulled her to her feet.

He was strong, lithe, an elf if one knew what to see. But what else? He waved her toward the cave, pushed her gently in the back to prod her forward. What were those other traits?

She glanced behind her, but saw little. The thought worried her more than she liked.

0o0


	10. Chapter 10

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna Leighton

Chapter Ten

Legolas made his way carefully along the trail, eyes cast to the tracks at his feet. Orcs, a group of five or more which should not concern him but yet it did. He shifted his bow from his back and crouched low to brush his fingers over one of the footprints.

The orcs were in a hurry. The toes had dug deep, the prints spaced out in a loping run. Who were they after? Who or what? The who nagged him worse, a faint fear of another life lost.

He stood abruptly and looked around him. The Mirkwood forest was dark as always, but no longer with the underlying sense of evil. It was simply shadowed from the vast array of trees, the canopy thick to let in little light. The trees creaked in the wind, leaves shivered and dropped like snowdrops, golden flutters that caught the eye.

He tightened his grip, fingers tense as he closed his eyes, allowing his senses to play out further, smell, touch, hearing all intune as one. Nothing came to him, nothing to note anything was amiss, but he could not put aside his concern, worry etched into lines around his eyes as he squinted, narrowing his focus on the forest itself.

A faint trill of a bird lifted his chin.

Another in answer, short and almost too soft to hear made him pull an arrow from the quiver on his back. He moved in the direction of the calls, knowing the birds were not of his forest, but one much further south.

OoO

Orophin held Eria close to his side, shielding her with his body behind the tree, the second set of arrows flashing by as if in slow motion, their arcing path far too wide, yet still deadly for someone like Eria.

"Stay down, behind the tree."

Eria shuddered, crouching to the forest floor with a moan.

Orophin squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but could spare little time to ease her fear. Another Orc chattered ahead, its calls shrill to the ear. The creatures should not have been in Mirkwood, should not have gotten past Thranduil's guardians.

Unless... Orophin shook off the thought. Sweeney was Captain here. Thranduil would not be so lax.

Another arrow wobbled past, dropping to the ground after bouncing off a tree.

Orophin snorted at the sight, pulled his bow up and drew back his own arrow as he stepped around the tree. Fingertip brushing his cheek he sighted down the arrow, locking on the Orc ahead, too stupid to get behind something...

He blinked when the Orc stumbled forward suddenly, sprawling flat on his face, another elven arrow to his back.

The other Orcs shifted, looking back angrily, then back at Orophin as he stood his ground, arrow still held to his cheek.

Then back again at the new elf appearing in the midst of the trees.

Orophin allowed a faint smile at the sight of Legolas.

Heard Rowen call out with a laugh.

Saw the Orcs scramble apart, leaping away in fear.

His arrow took one down before it took another step.

Rowen tripped another as she stepped out from behind another tree.

Tauriel stepped in front of the third so suddenly it spun completely around and then simply collapsed in terror to the ground. A kick had it screeching, a dagger finished it off as it drew its own, a final threat answered with no mercy.

Eria looked up, her face pale, eyes wide. "Are they gone?"

Orophin tucked his bow behind his back and reached down to help her up. "The threat is gone. Are you all right?"

She pushed a shaky hand through her hair. "Yes, I am fine. Simply frightened, as I shouldn't have been but it's been awhile since I've faced those creatures. I had hoped never to see one again."

"Many are gone, but there are still bands roaming that cause problems. I am surprised to see them this far into Mirkwood, however."

"Indeed," Legolas agreed, arriving to stand beside Orophin. "Sweeney will most likely take the blame, there are those just waiting for such an occasion." He sighed and looked around, smiling as Rowen moved into view. "I see many familiar faces, and am surprised at their return."

"Legolas should not still be here," Tauriel complained, laughing as she hugged him. "I expected you to have left as soon as your father returned. There is nothing wrong is there?"

Legolas snorted faintly. "Nay, I simply delayed my departure for some indepth questioning. It took him awhile to answer..." He turned to look past Orophin, head tilted in question.

Orophin grinned and stepped back to allow Legolas to see Eria. "May I present Eria, a friend of your father's."

Legolas's brow rose as he looked at both Orophin and Eria, and then at Tauriel. "Friend? She is the one?"

Tauriel chuckled softly. "So he has told you of his baker?"

"Baker? Nay, only that there was an elleth he found – intriguing- as he put it."

Eria's eyes widened and she stepped back, her expression suddenly gray. "I knew I should not have come."

Orophin turned to reach for her, but Legolas pushed his way past to capture Eria's hands, holding her from turning away. "I meant nothing ill of his words, and you should not. He said you ordered him about, like a servant, yet he was not angry at this."

Eria blushed, pulling on her hands but Legolas held her tight. "I overstepped myself I know. But he was so... so... "

"Condescending?" Legolas finished with a grin. "Pompous, and annoyingly snooty? Aye, that is my father's cloak of indifference."

Eria stopped struggling, her gaze suddenly intent. "So this is all an act?"

"A well worn pattern of attitude. I was happily surprised to see someone had finally pierced his armor. Even I have little success at doing so," Legolas admitted.

Orophin clapped a hand to Legolas's shoulder. "Glad tidings then, that our mission is not in vain. But why should Sweeney take the blame for the Orcs? I fear your guardians may have fallen to their arrows."

"Nay, I would have seen them, for I was nearly to our border when I saw the Orc tracks. I think more they were so few and for once, used great stealth in gaining past my brethern." Legolas released Eria with a smile. "We shall see, soon enough. But know Sweeney's position here has been deceptively quiet. There are those who do not see his value, nor understand why Thranduil chose him for captain after Tauriel left. Not that it matters."

"It matters," Tauriel argued. "But they do not speak of it aloud. Where is Sweeney these days?"

"I am sure he is gone, for my father had plans for him. Something in regard to Dale and being a spy."

Tauriel frowned, stopping to look at Legolas. "Thranduil's manipulations sometimes go awry. He has sent the half-elf into great danger."

"As he would any if he thought it necessary. Who better to ascertain any danger to the elves than an elf, nee man, or one who can become either one?" Orophin shook his head. "A hard choice by both. I can see why Thranduil would want Sweeney then. But does he send any to patrol nearby just in case Sweeney needs help?"

Legolas shrugged. "I deemed it best to leave when I did, for I did not necessarily agree to my father's plans. Should any harm come to Sweeney..."

"Haldir will be most upset," Rowen finished quietly. "As will I." She moved past Legolas to stare at the trail ahead. "Clearly he has gone since he can look like any man. Any elf would be suspect, if there is trouble in Laketown, or Dale, or anywhere there." She turned to Orophin. "I have to go after him."

"And hand Haldir my head? I think not," Orophin growled. "We will see Eria to Mirkwood, and then will decide if Sweeney will need aide. But not before."

Rowen scowled but did not argue, allowing Orophin to stride past her, lips tight, his expression so much like Haldir's stern expression she shook her head and smiled.

OoO

The creak of the oars had lulled Esteri into a state of partial reverie, eyes closed in order not to look at Sweeney plying the craft through the lake, his gaze amused whenever he looked at her, amused and something more heated, so much Esteri had retreated into her oblivion to avoid him.

The sudden absence of movement made her sit up, rocking the craft slightly, to find Sweeney kneeling on the edge of the boat, reaching out for something floating in the water. Dragging it closer revealed a man long dead, bloated and unrecognizable. Sweeney grunted and pushed it back away with his oar. Settled back onto his seat with a frown creasing his brows.

"Rethinking your mission?" Esteri hissed, chin lifted angrily, for she was still tied, if not gagged for the moment. A cry for help would only bring her more misfortune, for they were not far from Laketown, still in the shadows of the moonless night, but clearly able to see the city sprawled over the water.

Sweeney smiled faintly, a glimpse of white teeth and a glittering wink of an eye. Perhaps he had some elvish magic for at times he had seemed to emit that faint aura elves did in the dark, perhaps unaware that he could.

She wasn't sure what all the man could do, he had claimed many elvish abilities, and more, human ones of what he hadn't offered to explain, and for her, unable to conjure any ideas. She had not been around men long enough, ranger yes, but most of her life had been spent in the woods of Mirkwood, fighting the hated spiders and worse, but rarely men.

That had been left to more experienced elves, even at the end of the war.

She had been there to guard home and family, that had been enough.

So close, so far, the men of Dale or Laketown had never interested her.

She wished now she'd paid more attention. Sweeney resumed rowing, pushing them ever closer to Laketown. He answered, finally, his voice low and nearly a whisper. "Nay, I am not. I know what I am to do, but perhaps consider other avenues to lessen your danger."

"I can take care of myself," Esteri hissed, forgetting for a moment her bondage and how it would prove troublesome. "Just do what you need to do so that you can release me."

Sweeney gave a small snort. "If you had any idea of my plans you would not be saying that."

"I can imagine what you plan after those last two men. If any touch me or harm me in any way you will pay..."

"As Thranduil assured me," Sweeney agreed softly.

Esteri blinked at that, silenced for a moment by surprise. "He did?"

"Indeed, I promised no harm to you, pretty one, so trust me that I will do all I can to ensure that."

"Yet you will use me as bait."

"I will, unless I come up with a better plan."

"And if I tell them you are half-elven? At some point my gag will be removed. I will tell them all..."

"And if you do you will die, as surely as I will."

She had no response to that and sat still, rocked by the movement of the boat. "And if things do not go as planned?'

"Then I am thankful you are very skilled as a ranger and can fight."

"And in the process, kill you."

Sweeney only laughed quietly.

OoO

Thranduil paced the small confines in front of his throne, weighed not only by the heavy damask a robe he wore, its hem trailing behind him a good pace or two, but more by his latest decisions, wondering, oddly enough, if he had made the right choices. He had put one of his elves into serious danger, left with the half-elf Sweeney, he trusted that the man would take care of Esteri.

Or had he trusted too much, not a common quality of his normally, but perhaps the business with Haldir had altered his normal reservations. Or perhaps Sweeney had had some way to overcome Thranduil's suspicions...

No, Sweeney was Sweeney, the man/ elf was who he was with no other thought to be someone else. Even as he attempted to live with the elves, he was still separate, that strange entity of both elven and human blood, a creature unto himself, with that same aura curiously like Elrond. That made Thranduil shiver, for the Imladris elf was not to be taken lightly. Sadly gone now across the sea with Galadriel and Celeborn. Thranduil found it interesting that he missed the elves.

Not that he saw them often, but they were part of the echelon of older elves that had lived so long in Arda.

He sighed, brushing aside his robe to change direction. The fabric made a faint scuffing as it dragged behind him, his boots another faint tap on the stone floor.

A cough made him pause.

"My Lord, we have word of visitors, sir."

Thranduil shifted his head to look at the elven guard. "Indeed? And where are they?"

"Coming along the forest road. Tauriel is with them."

Thranduil's right brow lifted as he touched a finger to his lips. He waited a moment to digest the information, his thoughts whirling around why.

"And who else?"

The guard cleared his throat. "Legolas returns with them, Haldir's brother, Orophin and Rowen the half elleth. Another elleth we do not know..."

"Another elleth?" Thranduil turned toward the guard. "A warden?"

"Nay, she is not dresssed as one of the Lorien guardians. A simple elleth, my lord."

Thranduil's lips curved, unable to keep them from the expression for the moment, his thoughts distant. She would not come. Would she? Perhaps another... he was jumping to conclusions. Yet his heart thumped oddly at the thought that Eria might have come.

"So no Haldir."

"Nay, my lord. Shall we open the gate?"

"Of course, Legolas is with them. They are welcome."

"As you say, but they have sent word ahead, sir. They met with several orcs along the way, deep within Mirkwood." The elven guard frowned. "Sweeney cannot be found, he is gone..."

"Aye, he is gone from Mirkwood. Do not blame him for it has been nigh a fortnight since he left. Send word to the border guardians, I would know why and how these creatures have gotten past them, or if they still live."

The guard shivered faintly, his expression carefully controlled. "Aye, as you command, Thranduil."

Thranduil watched the guard leap down the steps to the lower levels, fingers tapping his chin. So, a elleth unknown to his guards, Tauriel and Orophin, not surprising since the two seemed attached at the hip of late. Rowen, no surprise for she had taken Haldir's place as emmisary, but why, was intriguing. Was there some kind of negotiation at hand?

Thanduil smiled in amusement and headed down the stairs after the guard.


	11. Chapter 11

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna Leighton

Chapter Eleven

Radagast the wizard lay sprawled on the forest floor, covered in leaves. Eyes closed, the wizard measured his breathing to that of the surrounding trees, his mind open to the tiny voices surrounding him. The creatures seemed unconcerned, their lives spent only in search of food and sleep in an unending rhythm of life.

He smiled at the simplicity of such a thing, wishing his life could be the same. But no, he was not a tiny vole or even earthworm, his voice was much larger, his role much bigger. Of course, not so much like Gandalf, or worse, Saruman, still confined to this day in his tower at Orthanc, guarded by the trees whose lives would last longer perhaps than the wizard if they had any say.

Those that be, that controlled the wizards of Arda had made their own decision regarding Saruman and his choice to become tied to the evil that had been Sauron. It was their will that the wizard remained trapped, taking much of the magic the wizard had once taken for granted.

They were not above the Valar, if different from the gods of Arda, controlled as yet by a distant and unknown entity.

One whose voice had risen in Radagast's mind not so long ago, reminding him he still had a role to play in this world. One of the last wizards to protect it.

But Radagast couldn't do so alone, he needed help. Where to look had been an easy choice. There were few left in this world with any power. Some unreasonable, some a bit more pliable. Kind of. Radagast chuckled, thinking Haldir was perhaps not as swayed as he might wish. But choosing Thranduil was clearly out of the question.

Or had been until the tiny voices around him spoke of the Mirkwood King and his presence in Lorien. An interesting event, surely it meant the changes he saw coming were already starting.

He meant to make sure the creatures of Arda would survive man's influence here, for men would come to rule, and not always in a good way. The elves were becomong reclusive, gathering in smaller and smaller groups, most leaving, but a few hardy and stubborn souls refused.

Haldir. Would he ever leave the Golden Wood? Radagast seriously doubted it.

Thranduil? The King had already said he would not.

Curious.

"What are you doing, Radagast?"

Haldir. Radagast laughed, puffing off the leaves that had covered his lips. "Meditating, Haldir."

"In the leaves? You might have been stepped on."

Radagast sat up, brushing aside more leaves to eye the elf perched on a fallen tree a few feet away. The light filtered in behind Haldir from a gap in the forest canopy, wreathing him in light. Radagast snorted faintly, how was it the elves always looked so serene and ethreal?

Haldir's brow rose, his arm resting on one knee he leaned forward. "Is there a problem?"

"Depends on what you think are problems. The worms complain there is not enough moisture. The voles are always hungry. Do you have any of that way bread... that, what was it called?"

"Lembas," Haldir answered. He pulled a leaf encased object from a pouch on his hip. Opening it, he broke off a few pieces and tossed them into the leaves near the wizard.

"You were always a good soul," Radagast said in admiration.

"Why are you meditating?" Haldir put away the lembas, his gray eyes fixed on the wizard.

"Um..." Radagast tossed a few leaves into the air, watched them swirl in the wind, reading the message. "Just am, elf."

"Just..." Haldir lifted his gaze to the sky for a moment.

Radagast smiled in amusement. "There may be some trouble coming."

The elf lowered his gaze, the sharpness of the intent there made the wizard shiver. "Indeed?"

He was right in coming to Lorien. Radagast held out a hand. 'Indeed, yes, Haldir. Men are taking over. What in Arda are we to do? You know how they are. They'll kill everything."

Haldir grasped the outstretched hand and heaved the wizard to his feet, kept his grip tight as Radagast found his footing. "They are not all bad."

"Funny hearing that from an elf," Radagast mused, frowning as he pulled on his hand, but found the grip too tight to break.

"I am an elf, but you know I have traveled much among all in Arda. The men will change things, you know it and worry. You cannot keep them away, wizard. It is useless to try."

"Will you let them have Lorien?"

Haldir dropped Radagast's hand, turned away to stare into the forest for a long moment. His answer was voiced so softly Radagast leaned forward to hear it.

He shivered when Haldir walked away, the no echoing in the wizard's mind, echoed more by the trees around him, the young Mallorn's defiance much like that of their hero.

OoO

Sweeney guided the boat to the dock, ducked under the wood post hanging out over the water and tied the craft in place. Esteri, gagged once more, stared daggers at him, her slanted eyes narrowed, but still gleaming in the dark shadowed depth of the boat.

He smiled at her, stood carefully to reach for the edge of the dock, got his fingers on the wood and then gritted his teeth as a foot settled firmly over his fingers.

He'd known they were there, knew this was a test. He didn't complain, gritted his teeth against the pain as the foot pressed harder.

"What do ye do there, man?"

"I've come to barter." Sweeney hoped the pain did not show in his voice, hissed it as the man standing on his fingers knelt down to look at him.

"What ye bartering?"

Sweeney nodded his head in the direction of Esteri. "I've a few things."

"Why would we want a she-elf? They ain't so friendly."

Sweeney swallowed a laugh. "It's really not for you to decide, now is it?"

The man grunted sourly and stood, removing his foot from Sweeney's fingers. "We saw ye comin'. What do ye want for her?"

Sweeney eased his fingers from the dock, stretching the kinks without shifting his gaze from Esteri. "As I said, it's not for you to decide. I'll only barter with someone who has the rank to do it. Not from you or any low life like you."

The man hissed in a breath, moved a hand toward the knife tucked into his belt but another hand held him back, stepping around to peer down at Sweeney in amusement.

"Arrogance is an elven quality most here despise."

Sweeney smiled and then shrugged, sitting back down to reach for the oars of the boat. "Fine, I'll take my offer elsewhere. The dwarves might see her as useful..."

"Now wait." The man shoved the first aside and crouched down, a hand to the long beard hiding his chin. He shoved back the hat that had shadowed his eyes and laughed softly. "Didn't mean to insult ye. Harvey here is just a lookout. We don't like to take chances. Smuggling, such things don't concern the good folk here much, for it brings in stuff they want. But elves..." He looked at Esteri, snorted when she glared back. "Elves require some delicacy, see. Should Thranduil hear of our buying such ..." he grinned, a bright smile in the darkness. "Buying such pretty offers, well... he might not take kindly to that. That, my friend, would gain us nothing but trouble."

Sweeney sniffed, gripped the oars as if unconcerned. "Not my problem. I've better things to do. If you're not interested, just say so. I'll move on."

"I didn't say we weren't interested."

Sweeney resisted the smile, looked up with a bored expression. "Then quit wasting my time."

oOo

Thranduil moved slowly along the walkway, his robes light but dragging long behind him, the silk whispering over the stone causeway. He moved absently, his fingers a light touch on the marble railing, trailing much as the robe did, fingers nearly covered by the silk.

He knew he was watched, both with curiousity and concern. He was not the elf he'd been, and most of his people knew it.

How and when had the change come about? Did he care? Did he care that the baker had followed him to Mirkwood, that Tauriel had returned if only for a short while? And why was he surprised to find he was glad to see her, and Orophin, and most disturbingly, Eria the baker?

Curse the Valar, how had she gotten such a hold on him?

How had any of them become important in a way he had not felt in a very, very long time.

"Ada."

Thranduil stopped, took a moment to look over his shoulder. "Aye?"

"They are waiting."

"Indeed?" Thranduil sniffed and turned toward the railing. Below him lay a large courtyard. A fountain gurgled faintly along one wall, flowers and trees were lit by a round hole in the ceiling above him, sunlight reaching them in long bands of filtered light.

Legolas offered a sigh, shifted to lean against the railing beside him. "You can't make them wait forever."

Thranduil smiled at his son. "Can't I?"

"Ada," Legolas replied in a disproving tone. "The longer you do, the more people wonder why? What disconcerts you so that a mere small group of supposed "friends" are made to wait as if they are important..." Legolas leaned closer, his blue eyes lit with amusement. "Or trouble."

"Lorien elves are always trouble." Thranduil moved away from the railing. "Offer them rooms. Bring Tauriel to me."

"She will not come without Orophin. Rowen is Haldir's emmissary and she will expect to be invited. The wardens will not leave their side, their role clear. Which leaves us the one person to whom you do not want to speak to, and I wonder just why?"

"Your nose does not belong in my business."

Legolas laughed, the sound echoing faintly. "So, she is your business. I see."

Thranduil groaned inwardly. When had Legolas become so manipulative? "I only mean she is not important."

"Of course she is. She came all this way to see "you" and only you, Ada. Why would anyone have such audacity unless..."

"You leave much to conjecture, Legolas. It is not acceptable."

"So say what you feel, Ada. Is that so hard?" Legolas caught Thranduil's arm as he moved past, halting his steps. "Is it really? But perhaps I should know as you rarely ever told me you loved me."

Thranduil sighed and then rested a hand over Legolas's. "I have always loved you. I loved your mother."

"But none since? Is it not time to move on, Ada?"

Move on? Thranduil shook his head with a faint smile. "I moved on long ago."

"Nay, I think not. But now is the prime moment. Someone has come to wake up your heart, which you have hidden away for too long."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, both intent, both elves silent for a long moment.

"Perhaps it cannot be woken."

Legolas smiled and dropped his hand. "It already has, back in Lorien."

His son turned away to stride casually back into the shadows. Thranduil watched him go with a rueful grimace and then he too moved into the dark hallway. It was time to confront Eria. What he was to say... Thranduil shivered. He really didn't know.

OoO


	12. Chapter 12

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna Leighton

Chapter Twelve

Eria gripped her fingers, hands hidden in the folds of her gown. She had to get a hold of herself, never had she been so nervous and unsettled. She grimaced, squeezing her fingers as if doing so would literally give her a grip on her emotions.

A hand touched her elbow, a faint touch but one of reassurance. Rowen leaned close to whisper into her ear.

"Remember how you felt in Lorien. Be that elleth, Eria. You are not changed."

Eria sighed and opened her eyes, shifting her gaze over the cavern walls, the elves that had gathered, if small in number now, a growing crowd as word spread of Tauriel's return and of the Lorien contingent.

She bit her lip and then focused, as Rowen had said, on how she'd felt in Lorien. Her first sight of Thranduil and how it had made her feel. Annoyed at his attitude, heart leaping at the handsome face. She had thought it would pass, but each time she saw him her heart had leaped in answer, her stomach wreathed in knots. Yet too, the annoyance at his demeanor had demanded a response.

She had never thought he would comply to her orders. Had been surprised and then amused at his acquiesce. And more deeply enamored as the days passed.

He was no more than any elf, a tall, good-looking elf, strong, able and arrogant as many male elves were. Sometimes one had to put them in their place. Remind them there were two halves to a whole. Thranduil had been lopsided for a long while, so deeply set in that imbalance he no longer saw it, or felt it. Or if he had, refused to admit it even to himself. Eria didn't need Rowen to tell her this, she could feel it herself.

Didn't everyone else?

She looked at Tauriel, blinked when the warden smiled and gave her a wink.

It was not going to be easy, Tauriel's expression told her. Was she, Eria, up to the challenge?

Thranduil appeared above them, his hair long over his shoulder, wearing a deep blue robe that trailed the steps behind him. It was almost absurd his demeanor, the nose in the air, the disdain. Eria suddenly had the urge to laugh, and coughed it away as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The sound brought his gaze to her and she shivered at its intensity. Stiffened when he continued to stare, moving slowly toward them, the crowd parting curious at his attention.

She couldn't move. Stood rooted as even the Lorien elves moved aside. Orophin's brow had lifted, so much in expression as his brother. Tauriel hid a smile. Rowen looked at Thranduil, hesitated in moving aside and then with a nod of her head, stepped back.

He stopped in front of Eria, tall enough she had to lift her chin to gaze back. He had changed little, hiding once more in the trappings of his office, his role, his life as the wily, Mirkwood King. She saw him more as the elf she had come to see, to love should he allow it, blue eyes deep and moody, lips flat as he strove to control his expression.

A losing battle as their eyes met.

"Why have you come, Eria?"

"Why not," she answered, surprised to find her voice steady.

"I am King here."

"Yeah, so?"

He snorted, laughter lifting the haughty exterior for a moment. "No one speaks to me as you do."

"Well, I guess it's about time then... my lord." She bowed, if only to hide her smile, her heart pounding at the sight of him. She really needed to get control...

His fingers slid under her chin, lifting her head back up, then sliding carefully along her jaw to brush back her hair. "You are impertinent, elleth."

"No, really I am a baker. I heard you needed a new one."

Laughter again twitched at his mouth. His eyes rose to the ceiling and then with a sigh he looked back down. "What am I to do with you, Eria of Lorien?"

"Um..." She bit her lip, cutting off the remark as he stepped closer.

The room had gone silent, the held breath of a dozen people just steps from them, but they seemed alone.

He broke the moment with a sudden movement, stepped to her and gripped her face with his hands to kiss her, a shock of heat between them that spread like rapid fire into her blood. Then he stepped back with a deep breath.

"You can go home now, Orophin."

The Lorien March Warden grinned. "Not just yet, Thranduil."

OoO

Haldir walked with Radagast, holding his temper and impatience with the absent-minded wizard in check.

Radagast muttered on about mundane things, hands moving to point to this and that, bending every step or so to touch or look, enough that Haldir's patience was nearly at an end.

"Radagast, enough!"

The wizard stopped, frozen in mid-bend, and then slowly turned to look at Haldir, his hat sitting firmly on his head even at the odd angle. Wizardry, Haldir snorted at the effect.

"Just tell me what you know."

"Why, Haldir, I don't know any thing!"

"Then why are you here? What have you been rambling about for days? Have you come simply to annoy me?"

"Are you annoyed, March Warden?"

Haldir sucked in a breath and then slowly brushed a hand over his brow, then down over his face to control his irritation. "No, Radagast."

"You could never lie well, Haldir. Too honorable, you know. You haven't changed at all, March Warden."

"I am not March Warden, Orophin is now. You know this."

"Well, of course I do. But you still are you."

Haldir sighed again.

"Which is why the trees said I should come to you." Radagast stood up and continued along the path. Haldir did not move, but folded his arms over his chest.

The wizard took ten steps then stopped to look back.

"They do like you a lot you know."

"And why is that?" Haldir asked.

"Because you love this wood like no one else has. Even Galadriel did not feel this deeply of the wood. You and Lorien are one, no matter what else happens. What happens here happens to you. Those baby trees are your children." Radagast grinned then turned back to the path, hopping over a stick like a child.

"Radagast, this does not answer my question."

The wizard stopped again, but did not turn around. Haldir waited, arms folded, eyes narrowed, lips tight to hold back his annoyance. A deep feeling of unease had risen when the wizard had arrived. It deepened now as Radagast stood still.

"You are an intimidating elf, even when I do not look at you. Your reputation, your loyalty is well-known. You fear little except that which may wipe out your forest. That fear drives you most, that fear keeps you off balance. You must put it away, Haldir."

"Why?"

"Because you need to feel more. Life will go on without the elves. But while you are here, you must play a significant role even when you do not wish to. Perhaps, dear boy, it is time you seek out others in this world."

"My time of traveling is done, Radagast."

"No," Radagast turned around finally to point a finger at Haldir. "Your journey is still nigh. Sauron may be gone, but this world is still lost. You must help put it to rights."

"I am done with those of the world, wizard. I have no care for what happens there."

"Then your forest is doomed, elf. For men will come, in force to take what you love. Lorien's lofty boughs may be gone, but her reputation draws the curious, those that seek any remnant of magic here, those that seek power. For there is a current here as yet, you are immune that you do not feel it, but others seek it out. The trees feel it."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You ramble once more, old man."

Radagast waved a hand and the air shimmered around him, insects of all kind appeared him, a fox pressed around his legs. "I am a wizard of the earth, Haldir of Lorien. Heed my words, for I do not speak them lightly. This world will change, for good or bad, all can be determined by what you do. Ignore my advice and this forest will cease to exist. Your trees will die, your animals down to these insects will become nothing. Have a care, elf, to ignore the world again."

"I have done enough, Radagast." Haldir's throat constricted as memories flooded back. "I have lost many to aid this world. It is ENOUGH!"

Radagast shook his head. "No, it is not. Once more you are called, Haldir. There are few with your power. Find it quickly, March Warden. Find it quickly so that it can be used well and for good."

The wizard touched his brow and then turned away. The fox stood still watching Haldir, the insects called remained buzzing in the air above the fox, as if waiting. Haldir pressed a hand to his brow with a shudder.

OoO

Sweeney stood, the boat rocking slightly at his movement. Esteri leaned back, kicking out as he leaned over her with a smile. She hated this man, nee elf. Would rip the short hair from his head, she would... He picked her up with a grunt to toss her over one shoulder.

"I'll take the elf."

Sweeney shifted, and Esteri shut her eyes as the boat swayed. "No, she is still my property. I'll keep her for now."

He leaped to the dock with an ease that annoyed Esteri. As much as she'd dislike getting wet, seeing him stumble and fall into the lake would have been enjoyable. But the man had elven blood, clear as day should the men take note, but they were too stupid to see his grace as elvish.

She grunted as he walked, his shoulder wide, but sharp enough it caused discomfort, a hand too distracting placed on the back of her thigh. It made her blood heat, made her light-headed, which she promptly attributed to hanging upside down.

The wood beneath them was dirty, worn and greyed with age she wondered at times if they would fall through the dock.

Sweeney did not slow, but followed the men with a faint hum beneath his breath.

Esteri wanted only to kick him, to shove a knee into his chest to get free.

The hand on her thigh pinched. "Your thoughts are very loud, Esteri."

"Are they, should I not be thinking of escape, e-"

"Ssh, do not give away everything so soon, wench. Surely you see the wisdom of me carrying you. I am sure the men would not be so gentle or nice."

"Nice?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know only that I can't wait to kill you."

"As you have said numerous times."

"I'm just reminding you I haven't forgotten."

He laughed softly. Then stopped. Esteri felt the elf stiffen beneath her, sensed his wariness.

"Ye go inside here. Ye can leave the elf with us."

"No, I think not," Sweeney replied. "As I said, she's still my property."

"Ye seem pretty taken, lad."

"She's worth enough that to hand her off without a care is stupid. I'm not stupid."

"Ain't ye?" The men laughed. Esteri looked up to find several more behind them, a few more joined them as Sweeney turned a bit to look around.

"Ah, it's like that." He shook his head. "Esteri are you ready?"

She felt the knife split the bonds on her feet, landed easily on the dock and moved to stand behind Sweeney. Wrists still bound, she could do little as far as the men could tell.

"Aww, come on now, lad." The man from the dock growled a bit. "What's she gonna do tied up? As if she'd defend you after what ye done?"

Esteri felt Sweeney shrug. "She's got a choice, me or you. What do you think she'd choose?"

Esteri wondered that as well. The men stepped closer, hands filled with an assortment of weapons, eyes intent in the shadowed light of the lanterns.

"That's enough."

Sweeney laughed softly. "Took him long enough."


	13. Chapter 13

Restoration II: The Story Continues ...

by Fianna Leighton

Chapter Thirteen

The men on the dock shifted, grumbling at the interference. Sweeney looked over his shoulder, but Esteri could see him, a short man shoving aside the others in his way, not as short as a dwarf but perhaps one of mixed blood.

She gritted her teeth, just like Sweeney.

The man wore a leather coat, tattered at the knee and worn in the elbow, it had clearly seen much use. Leather pants tucked into leather boots, a long tunic covered a paunchy gut she decided wasn't a deterrent to the man's ability.

His boots clomped loudly on the dock. His hair stuck out in all directions, half of his head bare from ear to forehead, the rest a long ratty braid down his back.

"Elf, eh?" The man pulled a pipe from his belt. Took the time to pack it, light it, and then puff it going for several moments.

Esteri knew she'd been studied intently and judged for worth. She lifted her chin, annoyed.

The man grinned and then moved further down the dock to face Sweeney.

"Ain't seen you around in a long time, lad. Surprised to see me?"

Sweeney shifted, a subtle move that put Esteri behind him. "Durbin! Not so good to see you."

Durbin laughed, teeth clenched on the pipe. "I can imagine. How'd ye come to have an elf, boy? They ain't easy to come by, nor to sell as you seem wont to do."

"My story, does it matter?"

"Snuck in among Thranduil's lackeys? Parading as an elf again? Always thought you were cocky, Sweeney. Thranduil'll have yer head."

"He might try," Sweeney agreed with a laugh. "How'd you end up here? Last I saw you was ten years back. Ithilien, after the carnage there."

"Was good pickings until then. But things got cleaned up. Made things hard to get and sell. Thought I'd try here. Dwarves and men more willing to pay for interesting cargoes."

"Indeed," Sweeney agreed. "But perhaps I'll change my mind not that I know you are here."

"Why, afraid I'd hurt yer gel?" Durbin snorted, but Esteri didn't miss the shadows in his gaze, the darkness that spoke of bad things to come.

"Well, she's not my girl," Sweeney argued. "But she is mine to sell, on conditions of course."

"Ain't takin' no conditions, boy." Durbin took the pipe from his mouth to point it at Sweeney. "Ye ain't got a leg to stand on. I give word and yer dead." He shrugged, glancing at the men near them. "Might lose a few."

Men shifted to stare at Durbin, then at Sweeney with muttered grumbles.

Sweeney smiled back, unperturbed.

Esteri lifted her hands to remove the gag, spat it out with a curse. "Thranduil will kill you both."

Durbin grinned around his pipe. Sweeney took her arm to move her closer. "She's not easy to get along with, I'll give you that. But she's young, curvy..." he pinched her and Esteri slammed an elbow into his side.

Sweeney coughed and then chuckled. "A handful. All the more fun, eh Durbiin?"

"And what am I to do with her?"

"What you do with all your elf captives, man. Or have you stopped buying?"

Durbin gripped his pipe, eyes intent on Sweeney. "You know me too well. How much?"

"Too much, I'm afraid. Selling her to you will certainly bring Thranduil down on my head. He thinks you are harmless. Men worthless, even after they took over his caves."

"Those men didn't know a thing. Thranduil is a canny elf." Durbin shrugged. "But I aim to get that cave city. Tired of living on water. The caves of Mirkwood are nice and dry. Besides," Durbin chuckled. "I heard the elves still have some magic yet. A few more and I might have figured out how they get it."

Esteri stared at the man in horror. "What do you mean?"

Durbin shook out his pipe, put it in his belt. "A few more tests, that's all. I've a few aiding me in figuring out how to transfer that power. Heard tell that King Aragorn lived longer yet because of that elf of his."

Esteri knew her eyes were wide, knew her horror was far too apparent. Sweeney only sniffed beside her. "You have nothing."

"Right now, but things are changing, Sweeney. Now step aside. I'm taking the she-elf." Durbin lifted a hand and then men around him stepped forward.

Sweeney drew his knife and slit the bonds on Esteri's wrists. "All right. But first things first, if you want her then try to take her."

OoO

Thranduil sat down abruptly, the chair creaking at the force of his movement. He threaded a hand into his hair, holding the heel against the pounding in his forehead, using the movement to shield an expression he knew he couldn't hide. For once, for the first time since he was young, he felt vulnerable, open to anyone's view, his emotions bared for all to see.

"My lord, are you all right?"

He closed his eyes against the concerned face before him, waving off the guard. Another stood beside him, while before him, gathering in the hall, stood many of his people, all silent and staring.

A low murmur drew his gaze and he looked up to find the crowd parting for Legolas.

A deep sigh escaped Thranduil, and he stiffened for the concern he expected from Legolas. It was too much, all of this emotion. He needed space to dwell on it, but there was no room, no escape from the attention.

Legolas stopped and then turned to face those watching. "My father has expressed his affection for the Lorien elf. There is nothing more to note at this point. You will retreat to give him time to greet our guests."

The crowd shifted, elves curious and unwilling to leave, yet Legolas stood his ground, his gaze upon them making many step back, bowing and then turning away to leave. It took several moments but finally the room was clear. Legolas waved off the guards as well, then turned toward Orophin. "If there is anything important to note from Haldir?"

Orophin touched his brow and shook his head. Caught Tauriel's arm, and with a nod to Legolas, drew her away. The elven wardens followed without looking back. Rowen stepped into view, crouching before Thranduil with a smile.

"You are no less of an elf, my lord Thranduil, for having a heart." She rose and touched his arm lightly then also retreated, leaving Eria and Legolas with Thranduil.

"Shall I take her away, Ada?"

Thranduil inhaled and then sat back to rest his head against the back of the chair. "Nay. But you may go Legolas."

His son bowed slightly and then turned away.

"Legolas?"

He paused, but did not look back.

"Thank you."

Legolas touched his lips with his fingers and held them toward Eria. "I will see you later, Ada."

Thranduil smiled as well, knowing that moment would be trying enough.

Eria watched Legolas leave and then turned back. "Shall I leave as well, Thranduil?"

"Should it not be King Thranduil?" he asked.

"I do not speak to "King" Thranduil," she replied.

"Traitorous," he murmured, but felt only amusement at her audacity.

"You are not "my" King," she explained.

"Am I not?" Thranduil sat up to lean forward so he could study her. "Have you not come to be my subject."

She sniffed, eyes flashing. "I have not."

"Then why have you come, Eria? What do you want from me?"

She tilted her head, stepped closer. "What can you give me, Thranduil?"

"Perhaps very little," he admitted carefully.

"Perhaps it may be enough," Eria said. She turned to look at the lofty cavern, the ceiling nearly in shadows from the height. "Tis grand, this chamber. But it's cold, like you. It needs warmth, love, companionship."

"And you think I need this as well?"

She glanced over her shoulder with a lift of her brow. "Do you?"

"I didn't think so." He sat back and rested his hands on the arms of the chair. Thranduil looked at the throne sitting on a pedestal further into the chamber. His chair sat silent, empty. He smiled faintly. "But perhaps I do." He lifted a hand toward Eria. "Do you dare? You do not truly know me."

Eria stepped forward to touch his fingers with hers. "I know enough, Thranduil."

"I cannot promise anything to you." He shook his head in rueful amusement. "I do not know myself anymore."

"Well then," Eria moved forward, pushing his arm aside to settle over his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned back to look at him. "We shall learn together. It can't be that bad."

He laughed softly. "You might regret this."

Eria kissed him briefly. A moment too short, it still took his breath. He marveled at the sensation, the pounding of a heart that had felt so little for so long. She traced a line down his cheek with her finger. "I shall regret only that we did not meet sooner. But perhaps it was as the Valar will, perhaps we both had to become who we are to arrive at this destination."

He lifted a brow, amused by her introspection. "Perhaps, but I care not how Haldir will be after this. He will look upon me with great amusement. It shall rankle deeply."

She laughed and hugged him. "It shall not for it will be his joy to see you happy. He cares for all elves, Thranduil, not just Lorien folk."

"Foolish elf," Thranduil murmured into her hair. He closed his eyes and sighed.

OoO

The orc scrambled on all fours, head down as he crawled, eyes moving in search of his next shadow, moving so quietly the elf standing guard on the dock did not note him.

Another moved just as carefully, three more floated along the bank of the river in the shadows, waiting for the elf to look away to leap onto shore.

Movement made the orc pause, voices in the cursed elvish, a call and an answer as three more elves appeared in the moonlight, eyes aglow as they often did, lit within by the magic. The orc suppressed a growl, eyes narrowed in the darkness as the four conversed quietly.

To take out one elf was one thing, four made the orc pause warily. It was not that they couldn't do so, but it would make a commotion, one that he'd been commanded not to make. And so, the choice was not his to make, and he crouched further into the shadows as two of the elves turned to leave.

Stupid creatures, the orc thought, watching them through the shield of a branch with dead leaves. So close to an orc and yet they did not note them. So easy to leap out and strangle one, so tempting to use his knife to kill another. He almost stood, almost gave in, but then memory returned and the fear of a worse reprisal than an angry Mirkwood King made him settle back down, fingers tapping the hilt of his knife.

The others did not move, they too knew the consequences of following orders.

The two elves stepped off the dock, chatting together, laughter echoing in the darkness. They moved past the orc without looking, but then one stopped abruptly.

The orc shivered, glee almost too strong to hold back, eyes dancing at the thought that the elf would initiate a fight, one the orc was forced then to engage. But the elf sniffed and then shrugged, returning to his companion's side to disappear into the night.

The other two remained on the dock, each looking out beyond the river, unaware of the orcs just beneath their feet.

OoO

Tauriel moved in the shadows, making her way along the long hall that led to the doors leading out, crossing behind the two guards at the door amid the shadows, waiting patiently until they looked away to slide around the doorway and then over the railing of the long causeway leading to the Mirkwood stronghold. She should have berated the elves, her role as their captain no longer hers, but their inattention was no longer her affair.

She had other things to do, feelings too strong to ignore, forcing her to forget those she once commanded, moving below the bridge with a long remembered ease.

She made it to the end without issue and found an elf waiting for her.

"You used to do this when you were an elfling," Legolas complained. "I would think you'd grown out of it."

Tauriel settled into a v of the stone bracing the bridge overhead. "It's always good to keep up skills that might be useful."

"Sneaking around elven guards is useful?" Legolas tilted his head, blue eyes sharp even in the shadows."

"I didn't want to start something," Tauriel offered.

"But felt it necessary to leave without letting anyone know. Where is Orophin?"

She smiled. "Sleeping. It was a long journey."

Legolas let out a strangled cough. "I see."

"Does this upset you?" Tauriel leaned closer to peer at Legolas's face.

"Nay, Tauriel, your words only amuse me."

She wrinkled her nose at the comment, then looked at Legolas more intently. "You take my meaning ill, Legolas."

"Do I?"

She huffed, settling back again. "So why do you watch for me."

"I can always sense when something troubles you. You've been watching things too closely. Your attention was not on Ada, but on everything else. What is it?"

"A bad feeling, since we left the river. I thought to go back."

Legolas grunted faintly. "And Orophin senses nothing."

"He has said nothing," Tauriel admitted. "What about you? You were in the forest, what were you doing there?"

"Looking for answers to a bad feeling," Legolas replied. "Let us return to the river, perhaps we will find some answers together."

Tauriel nodded.

They reached the river road near dawn, a days travel yet to go when Legolas caught her arm, pulling her from the path and into the woods. He crouched down, a finger to his lips, eyes searching the road ahead.

Tauriel pressed her fingers against her brow, hiding her face.

"What is it, Tauriel, are you ill?" Legolas looked at her in concern.

"Nay Legolas, I am simply a fool."

Legolas frowned and then sighed. "Where?"

"Where do you think?"

They both looked up to find Orophin sitting above them in the tree. He leaned over a knee, an arrow braced into his bow, lips tight. "It took you long enough."

Tauriel stood up and put her hands to her hips. "If you think..."

Legolas stood up to glare at the elf.

Orophin's eyes narrowed but then he looked up. A bird called twice. Legolas cursed and leaped to the road, drawing both knives from his back. Tauriel glanced up but Orophin was no longer there, the branch swaying from his exit.

Ahead a screech told them of the danger. Tauriel followed Legolas, shifting her bow from her back, an arrow nocked as she ran. Where ever Orophin had gone was not visible, the wood elf's ability to blend in legendary in Lorien, and equally effective in Mirkwood.

They reached the elves fighting in moments, surprised by the number of orcs. Two elves stood back to back, another two appeared on the far side of the road just as Orophin moved around a tree, arrow to his cheek. His aim sent an orc tumbling to the ground. Legolas leaped into the fray with a cry of rage, knives slashing, forcing two orcs back. Arrows took down several more from the far side elves, and Tauriel finished off yet another with a swing of her bow, the orc too close to shoot, using her arrow instead to impale the creature in the eye.

It was only moments until the orcs lay dead, their destruction swift and terrible.

The elves stood breathing hard, memories too clear held them still for a moment, until each of them forced them away, returning knives to sheaths and bows to their backs.

Legolas kicked one over, grimacing as he did. "How did they gain the river road. Have you seen the guardians there?"

The Lorien elves shook their heads. "We were with Orophin. We did not get that far."

Legolas picked up an arrow. "I know most orcs and their sign, but these do not look familiar. He held the arrow out to Orophin.

He shook his head, but took the arrow to sniff, tossing it away with a growl. He glared at Tauriel. " You did not have to sneak away, Tauriel-min. I knew you were troubled, yet you did not speak of it."

Tauriel sighed. "I did not think you'd noticed. I felt ill ever since we came from the river."

"As did I," Orophin agreed. He smiled at Legolas. "And you sensed her unrest as well."

Legolas grinned back. "I have known Tauriel for a long time." The smile faded as Legolas peered at Orophin intently. "How did you get here first?"

Orophin laughed and shoved Legolas aside. "Tauriel is not the only one lurking in shadows. The trees offer more than just shade, my friend."

Legolas frowned and look back at the dead orcs. "Well that and more. I wonder why they have come, something tells me it was more than just an idle game to gain elves, or they would have killed those on the river." He looked up as he spoke, noting the two elves just coming into view. "They will have to report to Thanduil."

"And not Sweeney?" Tauriel lifted a brow.

"Sweeney was relieved of his captain position."

"And sent into danger into Laketown," Tauriel finished.

Legolas nodded. "As I said before." He waved at the orcs again. "Perhaps my father's intuition was well founded."

OoO


End file.
